


Thoughts of Reason, Thoughts of Treason

by SlytherclawHomunculus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a good boi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Our favorite fire nation boi starts to realize he's been propagandized, Somewhere between canon divergence and AU, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko gets spirit fever, Zuko joins early, Zuko thinks instead of lashing out for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawHomunculus/pseuds/SlytherclawHomunculus
Summary: What is the difference between what you've been taught, and whats the truth? When the Avatar asked Zuko if he thinks they could have been friends, Zuko stops for a moment to think about it instead of blindly lashing out. He comes to some surprising(and haunting) revelations about himself and his nation.





	1. A Traitor's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: Zuko thinks for once in his fucking life.  
(And gets spirit fever over it!)
> 
> I got the idea for this while getting ready for the day. It kind of just started off as an idea of what if Zuko actually sat there and considered Aang's question, and snowballed from there.

Twang!

Something that Zuko should have seen coming, but was both literally and figuratively blindsided by. His only saving grace was his mask being hard enough to protect his head from the arrow. He's out cold before his body even hits the ground.

When he comes to, his head is throbbing and his surroundings are unfamiliar. His mask and swords are beside him, and he's lying on a bed of leaves. Better than waking up in Zhao's custody, but-

His eyes flicker over to a familiar orange shape sitting on a tree branch. The Avatar! Of course... But, why? The Avatar speaks to him, grey eyes looking distantly in the horizon. He talks about how the world was a hundred years ago, and how things have changed so much. Zuko is briefly confused, until he remembers the rumors that the Avatar had been frozen the whole time. Well, it would certainly explain him somehow being a child, despite literally being over a hundred years old. The Avatar mentions a boy named Kuzon. He speaks of the boy in a way that makes Zuko think of his uncle reminiscing about his old war buddies. Getting in and out of trouble, having a deep and true friendship. It takes Zuko a moment, but the name Kuzon rings a bell. Kuzon the mad. They said that the spirits had corrupted his mind. He lashed out violently at his countrymen, denounced the Fire Lord, claimed that Agni himself had cursed the Fire Nation. He had to be put down like a rabid dog. Had the Avatar done that to the poor man? No, Kuzon the mad was an adult, the Kuzon the Avatar is talking about was clearly a child.

(Or perhaps they were the same, just driven to madness by grief of losing a close friend.)

"Do you think that if we knew each other back then, we could have been friends?" The Avatar is looking at him. His eyes are soft and hopeful.

Zuko's initial reaction is anger. He wants to lash out at the stupid creature that parades itself as a twelve year old child. But instead he decides to think. Is the question really so dumb? Zuko props himself up against a tree. Without the barrier of the war between them, could Zuko and the Avatar have been friends? The Avatar and the Fire Prince would be in the same circles, so it's not unlikely that they would know each other, at least. But would they become friends? Zuko wants to say no, he so desperately wants to think that he and the Avatar wouldn't have any points of agreement. But his mind keeps flashing back to when he put the safety of his crew above his mission to capture the Avatar. As the Avatar flew over, he and Zuko had met eyes. That's probably the reason why the Avatar is asking him this. He knew that Zuko had spared him that day.

He wants to know why.

Honestly? Zuko also wants to know why.

Zuko looked deep into the Avatar's soft grey eyes, his mind flashed back to the too many, too small skeletons in the charred remains of the Air Temples. He and the Avatar could never be friends. The Avatar is a coward, and weakling. He hid while his people burned and payed for his cowardice. Only, the Avatar is not a coward, he surrendered to Zuko willingly to protect those water savages. People who he probably barely knew. Had he been around while his people were being attacked, he would have surrendered himself to protect them. But he wasn't around, he was frozen. The Avatar is very brave, perhaps even foolishly so if he wishes to go against the Fire Nation.

But the Avatar is still weak, he refuses to fight or kill his enemies. Zuko's mind flashed back once again to all the tiny charred skeletons littering the temples, huddled together, frightened as the end consumed them like a fire eats kindling. Zuko's tutors always told him that the Air Nation armies had lost fair and square against the Fire Nation's might. But the only soldier remains were Fire Nation. Huddled together like dying flames as the cold closes in. The Air Nomads, the Avatar's people, had all been pacifists. Their remaining scrolls and records all showed that they were a purely peaceful people who had no army. The scorch marks, the placement of the remains, it made it so obvious that the attack had been an ambush. But they deserved it for being weak, they were wiped out because they were weak!

But is it really weakness to be attacked from behind? Is it truly weak to be struck down at your most vulnerable? The Fire Nation is the strongest nation in the world-!

But the strong do not pick weak opponents.

The strong do not burn the faces of their-

Zuko takes a breath. At least the Avatar isn't chattering at him or demanding some kind of answer to his inane question. In fact, is he even still there? He probably ran off like a-

The Avatar is seated near Zuko, his eyes are closed and his face is peaceful, he's meditating. If Zuko could tell up from down, he'd pick up the Avatar and make a run for it. But he just doesn't feel up to it at the moment, his inner flame is pitching some kind of fit and it's making his headache worse. So he lays back at stares at the canopy, Agni peaks at him through the breaks in the tree's leaves.

Why in the world did the Avatar save him anyway? Aren't Zuko and the Avatar enemies? Why in the world would you save your enemy? Is it because he thinks they can be friends?

They can't.

(They can.)

Zuko ran a hand over his face. The audacity of the Avatar to just sit there and quietly meditate like Zuko wouldn't attack him while he's vulnerable.

(He wouldn't.)

(But Azula would.)

(Ozai would-)

Zuko pressed his fingers into his sinuses. His head felt like his brain had a heartbeat. He can feel his inner fire invading his chi lines. He's vaguely aware that isn't good, but his head hurts too much to care.

He starts thinking again about the Avatar's question again. Was he really foolish enough to think they could ever be friends?

(No. He's wise enough to realize that Zuko isn't inherently bad.)

He's from a time before the war. Before the world rejected the Fire Nation.

(Or perhaps the Fire Nation rejected the world?)

The Avatar is wrong for rejecting the Fire Nation, working against their greater vision. They'll make the world a better place.

(By burning and maiming the innocent, small children.)

The Air Nomads were weak-

(Too small skeletons. All black as charcoal.)

The Fire Nation is the greatest nation-

(The soldiers all bundled together, abandoned and left to die.)

The Fire Nation are not savages like-

(A whole division of new recruits sacrificed like lambs to slaughter.)

The Fire Lord is always right.

(Even when he burns the faces of-)

The Avatar is a coward and a fool.

(He boldly surrendered for the sake of people he didn't know. He didn't whine or cry when he was taken by force.)

The Avatar hid like a coward for a hundred years!

(He was frozen, he wasn't even aware of the war-)

The Nation defeated the Air Nation armies.

(The Air Nomads had no army, they had been slaughtered wholesale-)

Inner fire surged through the prince's chi lines, like torrential rain filling a river.

(It wasn't a battle, it was MURDER-)

Fire fills the banks, and licks at the edges.

(The Fire Lord sent away his gravely injured son on a fools errand-)

The river of inner flame bursts through, flowing over into the veins.

(Had the Air Nomads deserved it?)

The flames lick the muscles.

(Had the dragons deserved it?)

Fire seeps into the bones.

(Had Zuko deserved it?)

It's in fire's nature to shine bright, and give hope and light.

It's in fire's nature to burn what's in it's way.

It's in fire's nature to consume and destroy.

"Hey, you alright there, Zuko?"

A fire left unattended will consume everything.

"Oh no. You're burning up."

Without air, the fire will be snuffed.

"Just try and hang in there, Zuko."

In the end, fire consumes all.

In the end, darkness consumes all.

In the end, the void consumes all.

In the end,

Zuko

is

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

.


	2. Dreams and Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is more than what we can currently comprehend.
> 
> Or, Zuko has fever dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I now have a nice outline done, so it should be fairly easy business getting all the chapters written. :3 Also to anyone wondering about my other on-going fic Zuko's Invisible Friend, I am currently working on the outline for that one too, and I hope to have the second chapter posted before the month is over.
> 
> Also, poor Zuko, those nightmares creepy af.

Zuko’s eyes fluttered open. He groaned softly and rolled onto his side. He peeled the soft, silky red sheets of his bed off of him. He felt very uncomfortably warm. Zuko sat up and rubbed a hand across his face. He remembered that his homeland was warm and could be very humid, but it never felt like this. It never felt _bad_. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms, his muscles all felt sore and he was tired, but not comfortable enough to _sleep_. He sighed again, rubbing his hands over the smooth skin of his face.

“_Prince Zuko._” A servant’s voice called from the hall. Zuko gazed into the infinite darkness of his doorway. “_The Fire Lord wishes to speak with you._”

Zuko got up slowly, putting on his clothes and trying to look presentable for the Fire Lord. He felt the cool hands of a servant pressing something cool and wet against his forehead. He mumbled a quiet thanks and pushed passed the formless presence.

The palace halls were long, and dark. The pitch eating and festering in every corner where the faint light could not penetrate. Zuko took slow and steady breaths, his legs felt stiff and heavy. A thick, uncomfortable heat pressed hard into him from every direction. He could hear the whispers of servants, but no life was present around him. Only the omnipresent void that consumed everything beyond the light’s touch.

When Zuko reached his father, he knelt. The Fire Lord’s flames burned bright, and his figure, was as proud and immovable as ever. For even in the light of the flames, he remained black as the pitch, only indiscernible from the darkness around him by the highlight of the flames on his backside.

“_Zuko…_” The Fire Lord said, his voice taut. The boy looked up, he would not _dare_ disgrace his father. “_You have done well to capture the Avatar. You have demonstrated both immeasurable loyalty towards me, but also honored our line. I am proud._”

Zuko smiled. He felt _hollow_.

_Dull and empty like the pitch that ate the world around him_.

Zuko’s eyes traveled to the Fire Lord’s flames. Dully, vaguely, he realized that he could sense no fire beyond his own. Not the inner fire of the Fire Lord, nor the heat of his flames. He knew instinctively that if he were to reach out, the flames would snack on his flesh all the same… but he could not feel any heat beyond the oppressive warmth that smothered him like the pitch that waits to swallow him whole.

“_That is all. You may go now._” The Fire Lord said evenly.

“Yes, Father.”

X~X

Zuko found himself in the hall of portraits. The visage of the past Fire Lords gazed down upon him. The young prince looked up to each figure. This is how the Fire Lord should be; commanding, larger than life, a figure to be _feared_ and bowed before. The Fire Lords looked down at Zuko, their faces stern, eyes _hollow_.

The young prince’s eyes fell unto his own portrait. It scowled at him. Eyes _judging_.

Zuko scowled back.

“_What?!_” He demanded. The portrait did not answer, it only continued to glare. “What do you _want_ from me?!”

It remained defiantly silent.

Unconsciously Zuko reached up and touched his left eye. The skin was smooth, _immaculate_. Zuko did not know why this surprised him. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and looked back up at the portrait. The left eye had been burned out, leaving a black scorch mark.

It only served to make the portrait look _angrier_.

“I did my duty to my Father and my country!” Zuko defended. The portrait glared. “It was a matter of honor-”

The portrait _glared_.

Zuko panted and growled like a cornered animal. “What would you know about honor?!” The young prince shrieked. “What would you know about _anything?!_”

The portrait did not answer.

Zuko shook as something hot and wet dripped from his eyes. He touched his left eye.

His hand came away soaked in blood.

X~X

Quietly, Zuko walked up to the Avatar’s cell. The mortal spirit fixed the Prince with an even gaze. His hands were encased in thick iron, his ankles and wrists cuffed to the floor.

Zuko stared at his prize. He grinned viciously. His victory assured, his honor secure, his Father’s pride gained.

It felt hollow.

So, so _hollow_.

He gripped the iron bars of the Avatar’s cell so hard they felt like _putty_. His limbs were heavy and sore. He felt tired but unable to rest. Zuko grit his teeth, and forced his grin to remain. The void around them stirred.

“One hundred years.” He said. “For one hundred years you _evaded_ the Fire Nation. But now you’re here. Now you’re _mine_.”

The airbender had the audacity to _smile_. The light shined on him as the pitch drew closer to Zuko.

“_But which one of us is truly imprisoned?_”

Zuko found himself chained to the hard, stone floor of a cell. Fever wracked his body, making him ache every time he moved. He glared at the two monks standing over him.

The gnawing pitch drew closer.

“_You’ve done well to capture the prince, young pupil._” The elder monk said. He pat the Avatar on the head, who beamed a brilliant smile. Something dark festered in Zuko’s gut as he witnessed this.

“_Well it wasn’t easy. You see, he’s quite slippery. And well, as you probably already know. Firebenders quite like burning through all the good rope. I think they get a kick of making me waste my supplies!_”

Zuko made his presence known with a snarl. The two monks looked down at him. Zuko continued to growl and snarl at them, pulling at his restraints like a feral beast. The elder monk knelt down. Zuko thrashed violently and bared his teeth as the elder gently pat his head. He hissed and seethed, hyperventilating as he tried in vain to free himself.

“_There, there._” The monk soothed. “_Take it easy, young one. We’re not going to hurt you._”

“Then why don’t you unchain me, you cowards!” Zuko screeched. The monk tilted his head, and rested a cool hand gently on Zuko’s burning cheek.

“_We’re not imprisoning you, young firebender._”

Zuko blinked and he was in a small cot with no restraints. However his limbs remained to heavy to move. He breathed heavily, and shifted sluggishly, weak from fever.

“_We wouldn’t do that._” The monk said, face obscured by the sun. The Avatar nodded in agreement.

“_Why would we want to harm or imprison a sick firebender?_” The Avatar affirmed. “_It’s not right to harm the weak._”

They both leaned in, revealing charred black, grinning skulls.

“_**What kind of monsters do you think we are?**_”

Zuko awoke in a cold sweat.

X~X

Now that Zuko was awake, he could see that someone was tending to him. Her eyes were as deep and as blue as the ocean itself. Chocolate waves cascaded over the blue expanse of her body.

“Guys he’s finally awake.” The ocean called to her friends.

“Hey, Zuko? Can you hear me?” The Avatar Spirit asked. His gray eyes blazed white.

“_Ugh._” A wolf-headed warrior spoke. He leered at Zuko. “I was hoping he _wouldn’t_ do that.”

“_Sokka!_” The ocean chided.

“What?” The wolf defended. “Katara, he’s our _enemy_. At least he wouldn’t be able to chase us anymore, and we could help Aang in peace.”

“Argh! You’re _awful_! You know that?” The ocean seethed. The wolf just shrugged in response.

“I’m just sayin’.”

Zuko’s burning body curled into itself. Everything hurt, and he was just, so tired. And now to make everything that much worse, it seemed as if the Avatar Spirit had decide to drag him off to it’s spirit friends like some kind of _trophy_. He curled up tighter as the ocean shuffled closer to him, face soft with sympathy.

“Are you thirsty?” The ocean offered a bowl.

_He was fire, dry and burning. The water, it would, it would-_

He didn’t want it. _Water was the enemy._

“N-no.” Zuko crackled weakly. The ocean made a face.

“Alright.” She relented hesitantly. She picked up a wet rag and tried to put it onto Zuko’s head. He squirmed away.

“No…” He whimpered.

“Shhh, it’s just water, see?” The ocean bent the water out and back into the rag.

“No.” Zuko whined.

The ocean tried once again to place the rag unto Zuko’s forehead. He grabbed her wrist, surprised that she didn’t steam or burn from his blazing touch. She pressed the cool rag to his head. Surprisingly, it felt nice.

“Alright Zuko, let’s try this again.” The ocean picked up the bowl. “Just drink a little. It won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“No…” Zuko turned his head away, curling further into himself.

What part of water _extinguishes_ fire does the ocean not understand?

“Come on Zuko, it’s just water.” The ocean chided gently.

“No, it’ll kill me…”

The ocean balked. She hummed in concern, her brows knitted.

“Don’t tell me firebenders _seriously_ can’t drink water.” The wolf said incredulously. He raised a brow and gave an amused smirk.

“I can tell you from personal experience that firebenders need water like the rest of us.” The Avatar Spirit interjected.

“Come on, just a few sips.” The ocean tried again, holding the bowl to Zuko’s burning lips. He clamped his mouth closed, and turned his head, wincing as the cool water flowed over his cheeks and chin. The ocean set the bowl aside and gave a defeated sigh.

“If he keeps this up, the dehydration will probably do him in.”

“Don’t want it. Don’t _douse_ me.” Zuko mumbled.

“He’s so out of it...” The ocean said. She gave a grave look to the Avatar Spirit, who came over and knelt by Zuko’s side. He patted Zuko’s cheek softly, his face and voice growing distant. The darkness was back, edging closer.

“Zuko, do you know where you are?”

Getting closer.

“I think we’re loosing him again.”

Even closer.

“Zuko! Zuko, _can you hear me…_”

The pitch swallowed him whole.

X~X

Zuko opened his eyes to his quarters back on his ship, the Iron Slug. He heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. The air was sticky and warm. They must have been sailing through tropical waters. His head felt a like it was stuffed with cotton, and his limbs ached. He got up and stretched, but it only provided a mild relief. He pressed his fingers into his face, careful to mind the edges of his scar. But his mind remained foggy.

He exited his room, intent on going on deck to maybe get some fresh air. As he made his way up, he could hear the muffled arguments of his crew. However, no matter which direction he looked, the small crew were no where to be seen. He grunted. He was much to tired and his head to muggy for this nonsense. He’d just have to find them and yell at them for goofing off later.

The ship grumbled and shifted in odd ways.

He’d have to have a _friendly_ chat with the helmsman too.

Once Zuko made his way unto the deck, he took in a deep breath. It was cool and refreshing. He looked out onto the horizon. The sky was a dull gray, Agni nowhere in sight. And a thick fog surrounded the whole of the ship. The horizon completely hidden by the fog.

Zuko huffed. However his irritation only increased when he recognized a figure in orange standing near the front of his ship. He growled, a tongue of flame licking his lips as he marched towards the Avatar.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing on my-” He cut himself off mid sentence as when the Avatar turned around he was no longer the bald monk but now a towering figure in red.

Roku.

The dead Avatar loomed over Zuko, his eyes glowing like a pair of small suns. His lower body faded into a plume of black smoke and ash.

Zuko gaped like a dying fish for a few moments before finding his fury once again. He clenched his fists to hide their shaking.

“Avatar,” he began venomously. “What the hell are you doing on my ship?”

The ghostly Avatar narrowed his eyes slightly.

“What am I doing here?” He crossed his arms, expression blank. “I suppose I could ask you the same. What _are_ you doing here, _Prince_ Zuko?” He tilted his head slightly, raising a brow. “I know why _I_ am here, but what is the crown prince of the Fire Nation, my _homeland_, doing on ship in the middle of _nowhere_?”

Zuko swallowed and grit his teeth. He gave a growl in lieu of responding. He didn’t owe the Avatar any answers.

He didn’t owe the Avatar _anything_.

“You’d think that a time such as now would be the most important time to prepare you for becoming Fire Lord.” Roku mused. “Teaching you about how to run a country, how to deal with other countries… But here you are. On a ship. Chasing a _myth_. You’ve been gone _three whole years_, don’t they _want_ you back?”

Zuko glared at the elder Avatar. Roku reached out a hand, to which the banished prince swatted venomously.

“What are you trying to prove, young prince?”

Zuko wanted to answer, but his mind was coming up blank.

“Does your father even _want_ you?”

Zuko tried to open his mouth, but his throat constricted and his good eye started to sting.

“If your father really _cared_ about you, why’d he _hurt_ you?”

Zuko told himself that the Avatar had no idea what he was talking about. Even if he was Fire Nation. He had no idea what he was saying. He didn’t know _anything_ about Zuko or his family.

The Avatar leaned in, coming so close that all Zuko could see was the burning glow of his eyes.

“_What kind of loving father would burn his child?_”

Zuko woke to the night sky sailing by.


	3. Destiny: Forged or Followed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stumbles across a village of people who cling to every word of a famed fortuneteller. They seem to be happy, but there is no security in blind faith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Zuko, I know that they're supposedly your enemies, but you really can't be assed to remember their names can you? :'D Also, I sense the beginnings of a wonderful bromance brewing.
> 
> I actually had this done for at least a week now, but I wasn't feeling well. ^^;  
[Press F to Pay Respects]
> 
> (Also Sokka calls Zuko Sparky. I know that most people have Toph call him that, but it seems like such a Sokka nickname to me. :D)

Zuko laid there, his eyes closed. Now that he had (mostly) come back to his senses, he realized where he was: with the Avatar’s group. His literal headache had finally ceased, but he had a sinking feeling that the real headache had only _begun_. Zuko took a deep breath and pretended to continue sleeping as the waterbender pressed a cool hand to his forehead.

“Well, his fever seems to have gone down. But I still think we should head into town for some medicine.”

“Alright,” the Avatar said. “I’ll wake him up.”

Zuko sprang to his feet and took a wobbly stance. The Avatar flew several feet into the air before taking a nervous stance. He relaxed.

_Big mistake._

“Oh, you’re awake… well, let’s go-”

Zuko cut him off with a fireball. Or at least he tried. Instead of flames, he got a useless puff of smoke. He gawked at his hands, dumbfounded. How- what? He’d never been that great of a firebender(his sister made plenty sure he was aware of his shortcomings), but his bending had never been this bad. Well, not since-

But he’s moved past that, he’s not afraid anymore!

He threw another fist, nothing. He tried again, and again, and again. All he got was smoke with barely any flame. Suddenly, Zuko realized that the waterbender and boomerang boy were _laughing_ at him.

“Oh man,” the water idiot spoke between bouts of laughter. “I change my mind, I’m glad you helped him, Aang. After all I’ve been through.” He stifled another giggle. “I really needed a good laugh!”

“It’s _not_ funny.” Zuko growled.

“You’re right. It’s not funny.” Boomerang said. “It’s _hilarious_!” He continued laughing. If it wasn’t bad enough that the two water peasants were laughing at him, the Avatar was giving him a _pitying_ face.

Zuko wasn’t sure what hurt more; his wounded spirit, or his bruised pride. He balled up his fists, _fuming_. Why couldn’t he bend? He was certainly angry enough. It might have been the fever… Maybe it was sapping the strength of his inner flame? Either way, he didn’t need his bending.

The firebender threw a punch, a regular one this time. But the world spun around on it’s axis and he found himself on the ground with his intended target a good foot in the other direction. The Avatar looked at him with knitted brows. Zuko struggled to his feet.

“Alright, that’s enough of that. Let’s go guys.” Boomerang said.

“No, we can’t just leave him like that. What if someone hurts him?” The Avatar said.

“Not our problem.”

Zuko suddenly felt himself being hauled to his feet. He shoved the Avatar away from him, he didn’t need anyone’s help. He glared at the airbender, crossing his arms.

He wasn’t _weak_.

“There, see? He’s already made his choice let’s go.”

“No. As Avatar, it’s my duty to help those that need me.” The Avatar looked Zuko dead in the eyes. The firebender repressed a shudder. “Even if they don’t _realize it_.”

“I don’t need your help!” Zuko growled. Sparks fell from his clenched fists, a tongue of flame licked his lips.

“Zuko,” the waterbender said with the flat sternness of a mother, “you can _barely_ stand.”

The young firebender considered the subtle tremble of his achy knees.

The _traitors_.

He considered his situation. In his current condition, he couldn’t take down the whole set of three. Let alone contend with the Avatar or his ten ton bison. And also, he needed to figure out where his ship and Uncle were. His Avatar capturing supplies were on the Iron Slug. So maybe, _just maybe_ he should just follow along with these idiots for now. After all, Uncle was likely tracking him down as they speak, and Uncle could most _definitely_ take all three of these fools with his hands tied behind his back.

Zuko sighed, and relaxed his stance. He put out a hand.

So it was decided.

“Truce.”

The Avatar looked excited, the waterbender had some reservations, but the boomerang idiot looked suspicious.

“Truce?” He scoffed, incredulous. “You seriously expect us to believe that you’re just gonna call some kind of truce after all you’ve put us through?”

“Well, it’s not like I’m really in any shape to try and take all three of you on right now.” As much as he _really wanted to_. “Once I’m better, I’ll go find Uncle, and then we can go back to our usual dynamic.”

Boomerang continued to glare at Zuko, but the Avatar interrupted their staring contest with an excited interjection.

“Alright then! It’s settled!” He grabbed Zuko’s hand and shook it. “You’ll stick with us until your better. Until then, your an honorary member of Team Avatar!” Zuko rolled his eyes.

“_Whatever_.” He said tersely.

“_What?!_” The water idiot squawked. “Are you _kidding_ me? The same _creepy_ firebender that keeps _chasing_ us?”

“Well, it is best to keep your enemies close. It’s better to keep him where we can keep an eye on him.” The water bender said. “And besides, something about him seems… _different_. And if Aang trusts him, then I do too.”

Zuko casually leaned against the fluffy cloud monster- sky bison, to hide the wave of dizziness that washed over him. These kids were way too _trusting_. Seriously, who takes their _enemy’s_ words at face value?

_..._

_Come on, Zuzu, I just wanna show you something._

_Don’t be such a scaredy cat Zuzu, I’m not gonna hurt you._

_Just hold still, Zuko._

_..._

The young prince repressed a shudder and continued past the nonbender that was leveling him with a suspicious glare.

He tried not to picture his own face, after he had-

After he had to learn the _hard_ way.

X~X

It wasn’t too long before the group came across some idiot that was being attacked by a platypus bear. He was ducking and weaving effortlessly around the animal’s attacks, but making absolutely no effort to defend himself or even trying to get the beast to back off. The three kids were obviously of no help, shouting advice that the guy clearly wasn’t listening to.

“No need. Everything is fine.” He said with a placid smile that made Zuko’s blood _boil_. Somebody had to do something, the beast clearly wasn’t going to back off and this idiot must have been high on something. Zuko couldn’t risk his prize, the Avatar, and the waterbender and boomerang idiot had just enough sense not to jump in. Zuko sighed and pinched his nose.

He jumped in between the fool and the beast, swinging his leg down with an impressive plume of smoke and fire. Startled, the platypus-bear _pooped an egg_ and ran off.

“Lunch!” The nonbender cried, grabbing the egg.

“You were lucky that we happened to be in the area.” Zuko scolded the man. Barely concealed flames hissing through his teeth.

The man continued to smile, not at all intimidated by the presence of the obvious firebender.

“Thanks, but there’s no need! Aunt Wu told me that I’d have a safe journey.”

“Safe?!” The nonbender squawked, shoving the egg into Zuko’s arms. “You were attacked by a wild animal!”

“Ah, but I’m fine now aren’t I?”

The nonbender looked like he wanted to rip the man limb from limb. Zuko couldn’t say that he disagreed with that notion.

“Well anyway,” the waterbender said, pulling her brother away from the man. “Who’s Aunt Wu?”

“She’s a fortuneteller that lives in the village down yonder.” The man began on his way, then stopped abruptly. “Oh, Aunt Wu told me I’d meet some folks traveling with a firebender. She said to give this to them.” He handed the Avatar a small package before going on his way.

The Avatar opened up the package. It was a small, orange umbrella.

“An umbrella? _Seriously_?” Zuko said.

Just then, it began to rain.

X~X

“Just admit that you _might_ be wrong and you can come under the umbrella.” The waterbender offered.

“_No_.” Zuko hissed, visibly steaming.

“Come on, you’re _already_ sick.”

“I don’t want your _stupid_ umbrella!”

“Oh, I’m sorry our accommodations aren’t up to par. Your _highness_.”

“Good one, Katara!” The Avatar laughed. Zuko seethed. The nonbender gave Zuko a pat on the back, he nearly lost his balance.

“Never thought I’d be in agreement with a _firebender_, but I’m glad that even firebenders can at least understand one thing: _Fortunetelling is nonsense_.”

“Well, of course it is! You can’t just predict the future!”

“Then how do you explain that guy knowing to give us an umbrella before it started to rain? Or how we’d have a _firebender_ with us?” The waterbender asked defiantly.

“Simple; Firebenders are everywhere! They’re trying to _take over the world_ if you hadn’t noticed. Also, the sky’s been cloudy all day! Of course it was gonna rain.” The nonbender folded his arms. “See I’ll predict the future right now. It’s going to keep drizzling.” He unfolded his arms and waggled his fingers for added effect. Sure enough, it continued to drizzle, for a few seconds before the sky cleared and the sun started _shining_.

Agni was probably laughing his scaly tail off.

“Not everyone has the gift, Sokka!” The Avatar said, putting away the umbrella. Zuko huffed.

“There is no gift!” boomerang squawked.

X~X

The group stopped a short distance from the village and faced Zuko.

“Alright,” the nonbender said. “Since you two don’t want to address the firebender in the room, I’ll do the honors.” He looked Zuko dead in the eye. “Since Aang made you an honorary member of Team Avatar, I’d like to set some ground rules. The people we help are people who have been significantly negatively impacted by _your ilk_. So no firebending unless _absolutely necessary_, no telling people that your the Fire Nation prince, and no talking about the _happy fun times_ you had being evil in the Fire Nation. You got that?” Zuko rolled his eyes. The nonbender’s gaze hardened. “I’m telling you this for your own sake, you know. Aang may be the Avatar, but he’s only twelve. _He can’t protect you._”

Zuko could feel a rock in his throat. The group started to walk away, but the nonbender’s words still echoed in the prince’s mind. He swallowed and put on a brave face.

Like he always did.

X~X

When they finally arrive inside the village, a mysterious old man greeted them.

“Aunt Wu is expecting you.” He guided them along to Aunt Wu’s place. Zuko kinda felt like he was in one of his Mom’s plays. The ones with the trashy and cliche, but fun, plots and characters. He sighs as they go inside and are seated.

They’re approached by a girl with some rather stiff looking hair. Zuko’s seen enough trashy plays to know that she’s absolutely _smitten_ with Aang. Love at first sight. But Aang doesn’t even _notice_ her. Zuko only wishes that he had some fire flakes to munch on while he watched this play out.

He started to think of his mom. He flashed back to when he’d watch the trashy Ember Island plays with her. She’d have her warm arm wrapped around him, her sleeve like a deep red blanket. He remembered the even pace of her breath control. How he could lean into her and match his breathing with her, and all the world would melt away. Nothing else existed in those moments. Nothing else _mattered_.

“Zuko?” The waterbender pulled him from his reverie. He stared at her for a moment, lost, before realizing where he was and going back to sulking.

“Alright, who’s- Oh my…” The fortuneteller was looking right at Zuko. He tensed himself and prepared for a fight. “You- your…” The Avatar and his group also seemed strangely nervous. “Deep inside your spirit, an intense battle of good and evil is being waged. Your very soul is at war with itself. You are torn between what is truth and what is not.” She stepped forward, face stern. “You will come to a point where you must pick a side. When you do, it will affect the very fate of the world itself. Young firebender, know this; _the truth is a bitter medicine, and the lies a sweet poison._” She relaxed. “Alright, who’s next?”

“I guess, I’ll go?” the waterbender suggested, still looking shook as she got up. She looked back at Zuko before leaving with Aunt Wu.

As soon as she was gone, Zuko let out a puff of smoke.

“_Crazy old lady._”

“I don’t know, Zuko, that sounded pretty serious to me.” The Avatar said.

“I’ve seen her character a thousand times before. Mysterious, old, tells grand fortune that almost always involves the fate of the world in some way. Fortunetelling is just a bunch of theatrics, like a stage play.”

“He’s right, ya know.” The nonbender said. “Fortunetelling is a complete bunch of _nonsense_.”

“Well, either way, you should at least _consider_ what she’s saying. Even the most outlandish stories are usually based on some nugget of reality.” The Avatar warned.

“_Fine_.” Zuko growled.

“Anyway… What do you think they’re talking about back there?” The Avatar asked. Very suddenly Zuko realized, truly and fully realized that the Avatar is a _twelve year old boy_. He made a conscious decision to not think about that fact too hard.

“Probably girl stuff, like make up and boys.” Boomerang said.

“You think they’re talking about boys?” The Avatar asked. Zuko frowned. The waterbender was a little sister. A prodigal little sister. And if he knew anything about little sisters, it’s that they don’t talk about “typical girl stuff.” Zuko scoffed.

“If I know anything about prodigy little sisters, they are definitely not talking about ‘typical girl stuff’ in there.”

“Okay then, smarty pants. What are they talking about?”

“Probably plotting our demise. Or maybe she’s asking about the validity of any future plans to overthrow you.” Zuko said, dead serious.

“…What the hell kind of little sister do you have?”

X~X

The boomerang wielding nonbender gestured wildly as he fumed at the villages mulling about.

“I can’t believe that they all just blindly trust her!! Can’t any of these people think for themselves?!”

“Apparently not.” Zuko muttered.

“Sokka, you’re just mad that you’re going to be miserable for the rest of your life.” The waterbender turned to Zuko. “And you should take her fortune more seriously! The very state of your own spirit is at risk.”

“It’s just a bunch of theatrics.” Zuko said, flatly.

“Actually, he’s right. _For once_.” The nonbender said. Zuko scoffed. The waterbender rolled her eyes and walked away. The nonbender rubbed the back of his head. “Right, I guess I have get some medicine for you. Come on.”

The duo walked over to the market. The nonbender dealt with the merchants, while Zuko crossed his arms and sulked, avoiding eye contact.

“Your friend has some _interesting_ eyes. They’re very gold. _Unnervingly_ gold…” The merchant said, staring pointedly at Zuko. The fire prince wished he didn’t leave his swords with the fluff monster.

“He’s a half-breed.” The nonbender said nonchalantly.

“Really now?” The merchant asked, attention drawn away.

“Yeah, and he actually gets that quite a lot.” The Water Tribe boy leaned in. “His dad’s a firebender, ya know. ‘Bout as vicious as they come.”

“Oh, poor guy…” The merchant said, touching a hand to his mouth, his eyes soft with pity. Zuko bit back his fury.

“He’s really sick right now, too. So me and my sister ended up taking him in. In fact, he’s a bit out of it, he thinks he’s a _firebender_.”

Zuko lashed out, but no flame came from it. The water idiot wrapped an arm around Zuko.

“_It’s quite tragic, really_.”

Zuko fumed as the merchant put some extra supplies into the water idiot’s bag.

“I hope your friend feels better soon.” He said as the walked away.

Zuko gouged the water idiot in his side.

“I don’t want anyone’s pity.” Zuko growled, before suddenly being acquainted with the ground. It took him only a moment to realize the water idiot tripped him. As he got up, he saw him collecting a few coins from a young lady. Probably pity money. Zuko leaped to his feet, ready to maul the nonbender, when they were both stopped by the sight of a rather large crowd gathering in the village’s center.

“What’s going on?” The nonbender asked.

“It’s Aunt Wu. She’s going to predict whether or not the volcano will erupt and destroy our village.” The man said.

“_You’re kidding_.”

“No, I’m afraid this is quite serious. You see, we used to have a tradition where someone would go up the mountain and check, but now we just have Aunt Wu give us a prediction.”

“You can’t just-”

“Shh! She’s making her prediction now.”

Zuko couldn’t believe these idiots. How could they just blindly follow along with what they’ve been told. While he didn’t have the earthen connection of earthbenders, firebenders did have a feel for heat. And he felt an awful lot of activity and heat building up in the mountain looming over them.

“The volcano will not destroy the village!”

The villagers cheered. Zuko couldn’t escape the sinking feeling in his gut.

X~X

The nonbender was _seething_. He paced back and forth, gesturing wildly.

“I can’t believe this! They just take everything she says at face value. Someone needs to get these people to wake up!” The nonbender had spoken to several people, all of whom fully embraced whatever nonsense Aunt Wu told them. He only became more frustrated as the villagers made it obvious that they weren’t going to listen to reason.

“They’ve made it pretty clear that they aren’t going to listen to us.” Zuko grumbled. “I still can’t believe they think you can use clouds to determine whether or not a volcano is going to erupt! You can’t use clouds to predict something like that. I would know.” Zuko hissed the last part.

“I know, that’s the problem! They just buy in to everything she says! If only I could just prove her wrong…” Suddenly the nonbender paused, reaching some kind of epiphany. “That’s it!” He turned to Zuko. “We just need to prove her wrong about something! But what? What could we tell them, to convince them she’s wrong…”

Zuko contemplated the sinking dread festering in his inner fire.

“We could convince them that she’s wrong about the volcano.”

The nonbender nodded thoughtfully.

“Okay, but how?” boomerang asked, like it wasn’t somehow super obvious.

“Pretend to be a volcano spirit.”

The nonbender grinned from ear to ear. He put an arm around Zuko.

“I like the way you think, Sparky.”

X~X

The spirit costume had been a surprisingly simple task. Zuko was already decked out in all black, just like the actors that preformed the roles of spirits in his mother’s plays. All he needed was a scary looking mask. So he grabbed his blue spirit mask, with some modifications(red and orange feathers stuck all around the mask to look like fire) and a huge black cloak, he was ready to impersonate a volcano spirit.

Zuko stood in a dark area near the edge of the village, while the nonbender hid nearby, preparing to do a spooky voice.

It wasn’t too long before someone took notice of the creepy figure lurking outside their village.

“Who goes there?” One brave soul announced. Zuko rustled the feathers of his costume as the nonbender created his voice.

“I AM THE GREAT VOLCANO SPIRIT, KAZAN. I AM DISPLEASED.”

More villagers began to gather around.

“Oh, _yeah_?” One snarked. “Why’s that?”

“YOU NEVER COME AND VISIT ME ANYMORE. I AM SAD AND LONELY.”

“You hear that? The ‘Great Volcano spirit’ is lonely.” The villagers laughed.

Zuko could only barely contain himself, he was hoping for this.

“YOU DARE TO _MOCK_ ME?!”

Zuko shook and rustled, throwing hot rocks at the villages. The villagers started to back up, nervously. Zuko grinned to himself, he felt like an actor in one of his mother’s plays. He took a deep breath, and rocked back before shooting forward with a plume of flame and smoke. The boomerang idiot slipped into his cloak.

“I’LL _DESTROY_ THIS WHOLE VILLAGE. BURN IT UP AND BURY IT IN ASH.” He stomped on the ground.

The earth shook and the mountain rumbled.

Terrified, the villagers ran off. Once they were out of sight, Zuko and boomerang boy ran off into the forest to hide.

X~X

“Hey, uh, Kazan?” The Avatar’s voice called. What would the Avatar want with…

Oh, right. Bridge between worlds. Yeah.

Zuko and boomerang ran deeper into the trees as the Avatar chased them.

“Hey, wait up!” The Avatar called after the duo. “I just wanna talk, that’s it!” Zuko ignored him and continued to run. The Avatar suddenly swooped in front of him. “Whoa, there.” The Avatar panted a bit. “I’m the bridge between our worlds! So, I was kinda hoping that maybe we could work something out so you don’t kill a bunch of innocent people?”

Zuko elbowed the nonbender.

“_Ow_! Oh, um…” He tried to use his spooky voice, but it came out wrong. “Uhh… Tell them to stop listening to that _hag_ Aunt Wu.” Zuko elbowed him harder. The Avatar tilted his head, before putting two and two together. Zuko had no time to react before the Avatar had already ripped off his disguise. Much to Zuko’s surprise, the Avatar looked _hurt_ rather than angry or irritated.

“You guys disguised yourselves as a dangerous spirit without _me_?” Then his face switched to a more serious one. “And anyway, you owe those villagers an apology! You scared them half to death.”

“How about, _no_.” The nonbender scoffed. “Those people are so drawn in to everything that Aunt Wu says, they don’t even think for themselves! This should teach them a lesson.”

“But they’re _happy_, Sokka. Would you really take that away from them? Besides, nothing bad has happened to them.”

“Not _yet_. What if Aunt Wu predicts that the volcano won’t erupt, and it _does_? _What then_?”

The Avatar got really quiet.

So the nonbender continued. “You can’t just let other people decide your path for you. You have to think for yourself-”

Suddenly the ground rumbled and shook, the volcano belched a pillar of smoke. Zuko stared at the smoke through the gaps in the tree cover, transfixed.

“It’s gonna blow. And soon.” He turned to the Avatar. “You have to warn those villagers, or else that thing will _bury_ them all in lava.” The Avatar nodded sagely, before flying off back to the village.

X~X

When the duo get back to the village, the Avatar is telling the people that there is nothing that can be done about the imminent eruption, but Kazan can be appeased with regular visits and peace offerings. He says it all with a gentle, hopeful smile.

Zuko thinks about how he used to see Azula’s smile as sweet and hopeful. It looks just the same as the Avatar’s, wide and sweet. It took him so long, _too long_, to see the poison dripping from her concealed fangs.

He helps everyone dig a trench around the village to divert the lava flow. The entire time he works along side the Avatar, his head feels more and more muffled. It’s not too long before his limbs feel hot and achy. He tries to continue, to tough it out, but a strange pair of cool arms grabbed him and dragged him back. They laid him back against something firm and told him to take it easy.

The mountain roared and bled it’s burning blood. A choking pitch ate at the sky. The Avatar faced against the wrath of the land itself. The mountain roared again, like a patient man, the earth’s rage is not one that can be quelled. The burning blood of the planet flowed up over the barrier that had been made. However the Avatar did not back down, and the wind faced against the burning rage.

Only this time, the wind _won_.

And the people _lived_.

A wolfen warrior speaks to an assembled crowd. And Zuko can’t tell if their wearing green or orange. The Avatar and the ocean help Zuko onto a grumbling cloud. As he lays back, he stares at the slowly clearing sky. Once he’s nice and settled in, a skinny, green eyed cat curls up on his stomach. It chatters contentedly. A figure in fine reds looms over him, but rather then fear, Zuko finds comfort as the figure tells him to take it easy. Zuko closes his eyes.

He dreams of a wolfen warrior and a volcanic spirit who work together to save a village from themselves.


	4. Family Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a little taste of real family when the Gaang stumble across Bato. He starts to come to some uncomfortable realizations about his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Especially to all you kind folks who enjoyed this fic thus far and have been waiting for the next chapter. :3
> 
> (posted without editing italics and stuff in rip)

The Iron Slug sat still in the waters of the port. Iroh sat unmoving, gazing into the distance. The tea cup in his hands was steaming, but it could not kill the chill that ached within him. He sighed as he gazed emptily into the horizon. He hoped that any minute now, Zuko would come back, either grumbling over failure or in a hurry to bring the Avatar to his father.

_But Zuko had not appeared._

“General Iroh.”

The old man looked up. Lt. Jee held a stern and solemn face.

_He didn’t need to say a single word._

The search had turned up _nothing_. He sighed as he got up, the aching of his joints joining but not matching the ache of his heart. He felt deeply cold, and like his throat wanted to close up on him.

“We’ll do another search in a few hours and wait a few more days.” He paused to gather himself. “If my nephew does not show up, I will send the unfortunate news to the Fire Lord and you will be released from your duties and free to return to the Fire Nation.” Jee stiffened.

“What about _you_, sir?”

“I will see to it that Zuko’s remains are found and given their proper rights.”

X~X

Zuko laid back, watching the clouds go by. The wind passed over his body, feeling nice and cool against his too warm skin. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been out, the memories of yesterday slightly fuzzy. He remembered thinking that dressing up as a volcano spirit with the nonbender was a _good_ idea. He took a deep breath and sighed, resisting the urge to scowl. The Avatar was _within his grasp_, he just needed a _good plan_, a good way to _get him away from the others_-

He was pulled from his thoughts by a cool hand against his head. He looked up and burning golden eyes met cool blue ones.

“Well, your fever’s going down again. So that’s good.” The waterbender said. Zuko didn’t say anything he just avoided the girl’s gaze. He winced as he was jostled by the Appa’s slightly rough landing.

“Sorry ‘bout that!” The Avatar called over his shoulder. Zuko rubbed the back of his head, part of him wondered if they were just making their goal to cause him as much head pain as possible.

_Part of him slightly hoped that it was, then he could feel justified in what his father was going to do to that twelve year old child._

(And even deeper part of him felt shame at this.)

He slid off the bison with a slight stumble in his step. The waterbender’s eyebrows pinched and she seemed to move her lips before Zuko cut her off.

“I’m _fine_.” He grumbled. Her face twisted into an annoyed expression.

“If you _insist_ then.” She looked around, picking some dried grass. “Let’s get some kindling, and get a campfire started.”

X~X

It wasn’t too long into their search that the Avatar found some Water Tribe weapon partly buried in the sand. The nonbender looked at the weapon with such a look of _nostalgia and longing_, Zuko couldn’t help but think of his days of training with Lu Ten. He shook himself out of his thoughts as they all spread out to find more weapons.

There was singed ground and tree bark, traces of ash on a spearhead the nonbender found.

“It’s been burned.” He looked around, taking in the scorch marks and gouges in the ground and trees. “A bunch of Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders and drove them down to the beach.” They all followed along in his way, but Sokka suddenly stopped, looking out at the ocean.

“Then what happened?” The Avatar asked.

“I’m not sure, the trail ends here.” The nonbender said. Zuko looked at the battle marks and thought over the boy’s deduction. He couldn’t deny, he was impressed. He nodded softly to himself. Then noticed that said blue eyed warrior was looking at him with an impossibly wide smile.

“_What_?” Zuko growled. The water warrior continued to smile, his eyes holding a slight twinkle.

He _knew_ Zuko was impressed.

All the more reason for Zuko to keep his mouth clamped shut and eyes glaring.

“Hey, look!” The waterbender shouted. “It’s a ship! _One of ours_!” The water warrior looked even more excited.

“It’s one of _Dad’s_ fleet too!” He turned around, grin beaming as bright as Agni himself. “Dad was _here_! We should set up camp here, someone from our tribe might be in the area!”

Zuko just sighed and went along, he could see it in the kid’s eyes. A twinkling, unkillable hope. He wasn’t going to convince them that camping in the open by an abandoned ship is not a good idea.

The Avatar gave Zuko a pat on the back.

“Aw, cheer up Zuko, we might meet someone cool!”

“Whatever.”

X~X

Zuko laid back, letting the warmth of the flames wash over him. The nonbender kept poking at the fire, it was too low and refusing to grow. It pulsed with Zuko’s breath.

“Ya know, we need that for cooking and staying warm. So, could you _not_ do that?” The nonbender said, arms folded. Zuko glared at him tiredly. Katara looked between the two of them, confused.

“Do _what_? He’s not moving.”

“I don’t know! I can’t explain how _fire magic_ works!” Sokka exclaimed, exasperated. “But I noticed that the fire seems to pulse with his breathing and it’s just seems to be in the same state he is.” The whole group was suddenly just staring at Zuko, who huffed.

“I’m a _firebender_.” He said like that would make the reason for the fire’s strange behavior obvious. The group continued to stare, as if to say ‘_we know_.’ Zuko huffed again. “I can’t turn it off.”

The Avatar shrugged and laid down. The waterbender followed soon after. It was only the nonbender and Zuko sitting awake and watching the fire burning sluggishly in it’s pit.

_Somehow_.

“You aren’t gonna go to sleep?” the nonbender asked, tone surprisingly free of spite or malice. Zuko just stared into the flames, too tired to meet his eyes.

“If I go to sleep, it’ll go out.”

“_Huh_.” Sokka said, not believing, but not challenging.

Both Zuko and Sokka bolted upright as an unknown sound crawled to their campsite. The campfire flared as Zuko reached for his dagger and the water warrior grabbed his boomerang. He stood up, weapon at the read and Zuko readied himself to spring, dagger primed.

A Water Tribe man walked out from the shadows and into the light of the campfire. The nonbender lowered his weapon, eyes wide with recognition.

“_Bato_?” He grinned widely, forgetting his weapon. “Bato!”

The Avatar sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

“Who? What?” He looked at Zuko who shrugged helplessly.

“Bato!” Katara shot up, both her and Sokka rushed the strange man, hugging him enthusiastically. Aang approached but hung back, Zuko maintained his distance.

“Oh, Katara, Sokka! It’s been so long! It’s so good to see you two!”

The Avatar bowed to the Water Tribe man.

“Hello Bato, I’m Aang. It’s nice to meet-”

“What about Dad?” Sokka asked.

“Is he here?” Katara continued.

“No, I’m sorry. He and the other warriors are probably at the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now.” A chilled wind blew over the beach, the fire died. “This is no place for a reunion, let’s go inside.” The man led the two siblings away, before turning back and gesturing for Zuko and the Avatar to follow.

He took them to an abbey. It wasn’t too far inland from the beach, but in Zuko’s tired state it felt like an eternity trying to walk along the path to get there. Katara, Sokka and Bato all easily took the head of the march back, with Zuko and Aang falling along the back. The Fire Prince vaguely noted that the Avatar was repeatedly looking at him. Making sure he was still following. 

Once they got to the abbey, they were introduced to a kindly nun called Mother Superior. She took a long, reading look at Zuko.

“And who might you be?” She asked.

“Tired.” Zuko grumbled.

“_Right_.” She said quietly, still looking him over. Her eyes lingering way too long on his own. She turned to the Avatar. “Young Avatar, it is such an honor to be in your presence.” Aang smiled brightly.

“Thank you, the honor’s all mine. If there’s anything-”

“What’s that smell?” Sokka asked.

“It’s the perfumes and ointments that the nun’s make, Sokka.”

“Perfume?” Sokka snarked. “Well, why don’t we pour some on Appa?” _Silence_. “Ya know, cause he stinks?” _More silence_.

“Well, you have your father’s wit.” Bato said.

Not too long after, the group shuffled into a tent.

“It’s just like home!” Katara gasped in delight.

“Everything’s here!” Sokka said, taking in the sights. “Even the pelts!” Zuko looked around, the _beady eyes_ of the dead animals piercing his soul.

“Nothing’s cozier than _dead animals_.” The Avatar said flatly, looking like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. Zuko gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

He wouldn’t say it, but those critters creeped him out something fierce.

Just those _hollow dead eyes_. And how they just sat there, continuing to stand and stare without _life_, without _breath_, in defiance of Agni’s vision.

_Ugh_.

Okay _maybe_ he would say something.

“Yeah… they’re _pretty_ creepy.” Zuko mumbled. The Avatar perked up.

“Thanks, I’m glad it’s not just me.”

Zuko shrugged. Suddenly he was handed a steaming bowl of, _steamed sea prunes_? He took a single wiff and decided he’d rather die. He set them aside, quickly realizing that the Avatar seemed to share the sentiment.

The two sat in a lonely corner as the two water siblings basked in the glow of the fire soaking in the familial warmth of being with a loved one. Zuko couldn’t help but notice that the Avatar seemed to sink into the background. The two siblings soaking up all the love and attention while he just languished in the shadows. _Cast aside and ignored._

Zuko thought of Azula.

Their father always seemed to dote on her. Telling her how _proud_ he was, how good of a firebender _she_ was. He called _her _a prodigy. He let her get away with _whatever_ she wanted to do. If she wanted _anything_, it was hers. Books, treats, servants to use as target practice? Hers. She was _perfect_, she could do no wrong. She was Ozai’s _golden child_, basking in the golden glow of Ozai’s favor.

It wasn’t _entirely_ undeserved though. She was a prodigy firebender, she took to fire like an ember takes to dried underbrush. Burning ferociously and without regard to anything around it. Zuko lacked her explosive ability, _he_ was nothing. His _firebending_ was nothing. Azula was _smarter, stronger_, and more deserving of _everything_. Everything that Zuko struggled with, the careful facts his tutors drilled into him could be easily spewed out by Azula while Zuko stumbled over his attempts to remember.

His eyes lifted up to the Avatar who was sulking in the shadows. His eyes half lidded and dull. He looked like a doll, dusty and discarded in the corner. He abruptly stood up and walked out of the tent.

_No one asked if he was okay._

_No one else realized he’d gone._

X~X

Zuko’s eyes flicked open as guards dragged him out of bed by his wrists. He struggled and writhed as he was drug into the darkness. The skull faced guards had an iron grip, their pitch black claws digging into his flesh like the cold fear dug into his heart. He tried to pull away, tried to summon his fire, but the pitch was _unmoved_. He tried to scream, but his mouth was_ sown shut_.

The guards threw him before his father. Suddenly he was on his knees, surrounded by a silent crowd of staring soldiers. All covered in the dirt of bent earth. Their bodies _beaten and broken_ in various ways. Guards flanked his sides, holding the chains that stopped him from running. He looked up. The Fire Lord, his grandfather sat on his throne, his flesh burnt and decaying. Azula sat by his side, giggling and singing.

“_Dad’s gonna kill you~ Dad’s gonna kill you~_”

Zuko could only barely turn his head before the full force hit him, severing his life.

X~X

He awoke with a strangled gasp. He wrapped his hands around his neck, feeling carefully for wounds that weren’t there. He curled onto himself, shivering from fear when he suddenly remembered _where_ he was. He looked up, the water family were completely distracted and didn’t notice his distress. He sighed and huddled further into his corner.

Quietly, the Fire Prince listened in on Bato’s stories. This Hakoda, the water sibling’s father, seemed like an interesting man. They spoke of him so _fondly_, with _pure love and respect_, but _without_ fear. A father who _openly_ gave warmth and affection to his family and children. A household _built_ on love and trust, rather than the _imminent fear of Father’s wrath_.

(The way a family _should_ be.)

(The way _his_ family should have been.)

_If Hakoda is what a loving father looks like-_

_And Ozai is nothing like Hakoda-_

_Then that means Ozai-_

Zuko closed his eyes, moisture dripped down his cheeks. Slowly, he drifted back off. He dreamt of the man that Hakoda reminded him of.

He dreamt of Uncle.

His dreams were _peaceful_.

X~X

The next morning, the Gaang walked down to see Bato’s ship. Bato gestured to the ship.

“This ship is sentimental to me. My father built it.”

Zuko looked over the wooden ship.

_Not bad for Water Tribe._

He felt the suble breeze of airbending brush by him, turning just in time to see a wind going down the beach. He glared at the Avatar who suddenly appeared _sheepish_.

_He’s hiding something._

Zuko gave the boy a look, folding his arms before shaking his head and looking away.

“Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?” The nonbender asked, looking it over.

“Yep!” Bato chuckled. “Got the scar to prove it, too!” He pat Sokka on the head. “What about you? I bet you have some good ice dodging stories.” The nonbender suddenly looked a bit sullen.

“I never got to go...” He looked to the side. “Dad left before I was old enough.”

“Oh, I forgot you were too young…” Bato said sympathetically.

“_Sooo_…” The Avatar cut in, trying to lift the mood. “What’s ice dodging?”

“It’s a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, you-” Suddenly Bato smiled. “You know what, I’ll show you.”

He took the Gaang onto his ship and began to sail. Once they were on the water, they didn’t stray too far from the coast.

“Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In the South Pole, it’s done by weaving in and out of icebergs.”

“Sounds dangerous.” Zuko said flatly.

“It is.” Bato said. “But when is sailing ever safe?” Zuko shrugged. He had a point.

“Okay, I don’t mean to interrupt here, but how are we going to go ice dodging with no ice?” The nonbender asked.

Zuko found that he didn’t like Bato’s grin.

“You’ll be dodging those.” He pointed to a cluster of sharp, jagged rocks near the shoreline. “Sokka, you call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you’ll secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you’ll control the jib. We’ll have to trust you, without your steady hand, we all go down.” The Avatar seemed nervous.

“_I know that!_ I’m the Avatar; I know all about trust!!” He glanced around nervously. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“What should I do?”

“Well, usually we have three people participate-”

“Zuko, you help Aang with the jib.” The nonbender cut in, tone firm and commanding. Zuko just shrugged and stood by Aang. Suddenly Sokka grinned. “And don’t set anything on fire.” Zuko scowled and Bato looked confused.

“_Don’t set anything on fire_?”

“I’ll explain later.”

X~X

The ice, or rather rock dodging lesson went well. At least until they got to a nearly impossible cluster of rocks.

“There’s no where to go!” the waterbender shouted.

“We can make it!” the nonbender said, determined.

Bato stood up, looking slightly nervous.

“Sokka, you’ve _already_ proven yourself, maybe we should-” He was cut off.

“Katara bend as much water as you can between us and the rocks! Aang, I need wind in the sail! Zuko, generate as much heat as you can without catching the sails on fire.” Everyone nodded and took their positions. Katara generated a massive swell of water under the boat, as the Avatar sent blasts of air into the sails. Zuko took a deep breath and generated small concentrated flames over his palms heating the air under the sails. The group all waited with baited breath as the rocks drew nearer. And surprisingly, the boat sailed right over the rocks and landed back in clear waters. Everyone slumped down with a sigh of relief.

Once they were safe, Zuko noticed Bato’s surprise at him being a firebender. He scowled as he realized that the man was staring at his scar and mumbling something about _what firebenders would do to their own kin_.

(Not that he was _wrong_.)

Zuko grimaced, but didn’t say anything to the man.

Once they were safely back on shore, Bato demanded some answers from Sokka about their friend being a firebender.

“Now, I don’t want to judge the kind of company the Avatar keeps, but I can’t help but wonder why you have a firebender in your company.” Bato said, arms crossed and face slightly suspicious. He wouldn’t stop staring at Zuko.

Or rather Zuko’s _burn_.

“He’s sick and got separated from his only caretaker. So, we, being the _utterly kind and generous_ lot we are,” Sokka said, Zuko rolled his eyes. “Took in the poor lost soul.” He gestured dramatically. “At least until we can get him back to his family.”

“Being separated like that…” Bato gripped his bandaged side. “I know how _painful_ that can be.”

“I don’t want your pity.” Zuko growled.

“I can assure you, young man, it is not _pity_ I feel.”

(It’s _empathy_ and he understands it well.)

(Despite the attempts to beat it _out_ of him.)

Zuko looked to the side. Bato pulled out a cup of purple paint. He dipped his fingers in.

“Let the spirits bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise. Your wisdom guides us.” He painted a mark on the young warrior’s forehead. “For Katara, the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us.” He painted a mark on the waterbender’s forehead. “For this young man and Aang, the Mark of the Trusted.”

_Zuko knelt in front of his father. He cried and begged for mercy. But the man wouldn’t have it. He spat at him._

_“Pathetic!” He hissed. “Stand up and fight!” Zuko refused. He should have known better. But he would learn. And suffering would be his teacher._

_His father’s fiery fist came right up to his-_

Zuko flinched as Bato put the paint on him. The man paused and considered Zuko.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice soft.

“I’m _fine_.” Zuko grit out. “Just finish your… _thing_.”

“Alright, if you say so.” He painted the symbol on the Avatar’s head. “You are both now honorary members of the Water Tribe.” Zuko looked away, his heart trembled guiltily.

“I-I can’t.” The Avatar said, looking down.

The waterbender looked confused.

“Sure you can, Aang.”

The Avatar wiped the mark away and backed up, looking horribly guilty.

“No, you can’t trust me.”

Suddenly the waterbender looked concerned.

“What do you mean? Aang, what are you talking about?”

He pulled a crumble bit of paper from his shawl.

“A messenger gave this to me for Bato.” Katara took the bit of paper from Aang, gasping in shock. “You gotta understand, I was just so scared you would-”

“This is the map to our father!” The nonbender barked angrily. “I can’t believe you would _hide_ this from us!” He looked away angrily. “Well you know what, you can find the North Pole _on your own_! I’m going to find Dad.”

“Sokka, I think you should-” Bato tried to interject. But the nonbender wasn’t hearing it.

“Katara are you coming with me?”

The waterbender gave a fleeting glance to the Avatar before turning to join her brother.

“Yeah. I’m going with _you_.”

_The hazy figure of his mother loomed over him in the darkness. She was hugging him, her body was warm and she was saying something but it was hard to make out in his sleepy haze._

_“Mom?”_

Zuko slung an arm around the airbending boy.

“It’s alright.” He said, eyes glazed. “I’m not going _anywhere_. You won’t have to be _alone_.”

“Thanks.”

X~X

Zuko is throwing up the supplies and the airbender catches them, tying them down. Once everything was gotten together Zuko climbed up into the saddle and the airbender hopped onto Appa’s head. He still looked sad. Zuko couldn’t help but see himself in his expression. He turned away, so it would stop eating at him.

As they were about to take off, Sokka and Katara burst in.

“Hey, hey, hey! You aren’t leaving without _us_, right?” Sokka asked.

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you two were going to find your dad.” He said flatly.

“Well, we can’t leave poor Aang alone with a _creepy firebender_ can we?” Sokka asked.

Zuko suddenly realized he made no move to capture Aang while they were alone.

It was the _perfect opportunity_ and he just-

Let it get away.

_Idiot_! He’s such an idiot! If only he had just taken him when he had the chance.

(But did he really _want_ to?)

Yes. He did.

(No, he _didn’t_.)

Suddenly something cool pressed against his forehead.

“Zuko, your burning up again.” The waterbender said, her features blurring. Zuko ineffectually knocked her hand away.

“I’m _fine_.” He hissed, slinking down into the saddle.

The Avatar happily chattered away with his friends as Zuko wondered why he didn’t try and take him.

_It was the perfect opportunity._

So why the change of heart?

(Maybe he _never_ wanted to hurt him in the first place.)

Maybe he just forgot.

But how could he forget?

(Maybe he just _needed_ to forget.)

X~X

Father loomed over him. Fire all around, heat unbearable and inescapable. The writhing pitch made up his father’s form. A red aura _oozing_ out of him.

“Look at you.” He _spat_. “Such a _lazy weakling_.” He drifted closer, still somehow _unmoving_. “Why haven’t you captured the Avatar yet? Why won’t you just get him already?” His tone turned darker. “_Do you even still care about that pathetic honor of yours?_”

Zuko startled awake. It took him a moment, but soon he realized the that the group were all sleeping, snuggled up close to him. The Fire Prince took a few measured breaths. They seemed to be snuggling up to him for warmth. The bite of the chilled night air grazed over his scalp. Zuko settled back down with the Gaang around him.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling.


	5. Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is fire the pulse of life that burns within?  
Or a parasite that consumes it's host?
> 
> Zuko continues to doddle on his mission of capturing the Avatar. He tells himself that they're his enemies, that he's just skirting off their stupid trust while he waits for a prime opportunity. His demons come knocking, and unfortunately, they aren't as slow to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The group trekked through the forest, quietly trudging along. They come across a kiosk along the roadside. The waterbender approached it, considerate.

“This should give us an idea of what’s in the area.”

“See if you can find a menu on there, I’m hungry.” The nonbender griped. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes as the Avatar spots a familiar poster.

“I bet there’s something to eat at this Fire Days festival!” That caught Zuko’s attention. He stepped up beside the airbender, reading the poster.

“I remember going to this when I was a kid…” He said, longing hanging from his voice. He suddenly noticed the looks the others were giving him and folded his arms, scowling as he glared at nothing in particular. “It’s just magicians and other Fire Nation culture stuff. There’s going to be a lot of soldiers there, we probably shouldn’t go...”

“Yeah, no kidding. Look at this.” Sokka was holding up a wanted poster for the Avatar. The airbender grabbed it excitedly.

“Ohh! A poster of me!”

“Yeah, a _wanted_ poster.” The nonbender said sternly. “We need to keep moving.”

“But this is an opportunity for me to studying actual firebending. Ya know, _without_ being attacked first.” The Avatar suddenly looped and arm around Zuko and pulled him in close. “And besides, maybe going to some Fire Nation festival will help cheer Zuko up! Might make him happy, yanno?”

The firebender in question scowled and pushed the airbender away, crossing his arms.

“I seriously doubt _anything_ could make Zuko happy.” Sokka snarked.

“Capturing the Avatar would make me happy.” Zuko said darkly. Katara stiffened, but Sokka was unmoved.

“Naw, you’d still be just as angry as you are now. Prince Grumpy-Pants.” He said with a smirk, then his face fell as he took a more serious tone. “And besides, we have the Prince of the Fire Nation, someone’s bound to recognize _him_.”

“Okay, but _where_ am I supposed to learn firebending? When am I gonna get another opportunity to study firebending like this?” The Avatar asked. “I have to learn it. As Avatar, I need to master _all_ four elements.”

“I’m a firebender.” Zuko said absently. Sokka scoffed, he and Katara both gave a wheezing laugh.

“You? Volunteering to teach the Avatar?” Sokka laughed. “I’d like to see that!” Zuko flushed, the voices of the group fading into the background.

On the one hand, it would be easy. So, _so easy_ to just join the Avatar and teach him firebending.

On the other, his honor…

(_Not that his father cares either way._)

But he couldn’t abandon his honor, his throne, his country.

(_Why not? They abandoned him._)

He had to bring the Avatar to his father, he had to prove himself to him.

(_So that he could just find another reason to throw him away?_)

So things could go back to normal.

(_But what was normal?_)

Zuko came back to his senses when a hood was dunked over his head. The Avatar’s deep gray eyes looking deep into his own.

“You alright there, Zuko?”

The Fire Prince looked around. The group were readying disguises, it seemed they were going ahead with the plan of going to the festival. Zuko sighed.

“Your disguises are terrible.” He said bluntly. “It’s a festival, people are going to be dressed up a little. Dressing like your trying to be sneaky will make you all stick out like sore thumbs.”

“I told you guys this was a bad idea.” Sokka said. “Now let’s-”

“I’ll show you how to get better disguises than that.”

“What.”

X~X

The group snuck down to the festival grounds, carefully and quietly trailing behind Zuko. Like a mother turtle-duck and her turtle-ducklings. They came across some excess costumes for actors working at the festival. Zuko held out an arm, stopping the children from rushing out and just grabbing them. They waited and listened carefully for footsteps and signs of activity. When Zuko deemed the coast clear, they stepped out from the bushes they were hiding in and slipped on the red, fire themed clothes. They were a little baggy, but fit well enough that the group would be able to walk around without any real notice.

“Okay, but are you sure they won’t notice we don’t belong here?” Sokka asked, frowning at his new red attire.

“Just walk around like you normally do.” Zuko said. “No one will notice you if you don’t give them any reason to.” His eyes seemed distant for a moment. “There’s a lot of stuff that people will casually dismiss.”

Sokka stared at him for a moment.

“Alright, if you say so.” He said with a shrug.

Once they got into the festival itself, the group couldn’t help but notice everyone else was wearing masks. The waterbender looked around.

“I believe we may need to rethink our disguises.”

“No kidding.” The nonbender said. “Everyone’s wearing a mask. We absolutely stand out.” He turned to Zuko. “Any ideas, _firebreath_?” Zuko scowled, ignoring the nickname.

“Well, at the Fire Days festival they usually have a booth giving away free masks. Maybe if we look around-”

“Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!”

“Well that was easy.” Sokka said, grabbing a mask for himself and Zuko. The Avatar and Katara also grabbed their own masks.

Katara’s mask looked like a lady wearing makeup. A little creepy for Zuko’s tastes, but if she liked it, he supposed that was her issue. The Avatar chose a golden sun-dragon mask, Sokka had chosen a red spirit mask, and Zuko got a phoenix mask.

“Now don’t you look like a handsome group.” The vendor said with a grin. “Enjoy the festival!”

As the group walked around they took in the sights. Hanging lanterns, burning incense, a general jovial atmosphere. As the group walked, Sokka suddenly doubled over, gripping his stomach.

“So hungry…”

Katara rolled her eyes, as sisters do.

“Don’t be so dramatic Sokka.”

“Hey guys, I found us some food!” The Avatar called from another vendor’s booth. Sokka rushed over, practically frothing at the mouth.

“What’cha got?”

The man laughed.

“Flaming fire flakes! Best in town.” He said with a bright grin.

“I’ll take ‘em!” Sokka snatched up a bag and wolfed them down, only to gag and spasm quite humorously at the spiciness. “Agh! Hot! Hooot!!”

“Flaming fire flakes? Hot? Who’d’ve guessed it?” Katara said, her voice dripping with mirth and sarcasm.

“Wimp.” Zuko muttered grabbing the fire flakes and munching on them. They reminded him of home. Of the days before his banishment, the days before his mom vanished into the dark night. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the delightful crunch and spice of the fire flakes.

_And for a few moments, it was like his life had never gone downhill._

He’s pulled from his thoughts as the group wrangled him over to a puppet show. A rather ugly looking puppet was portraying the Fire Lord, but he couldn’t really fault the puppet maker for trying.

(Though the horrible scowl indicating the doll’s endless rage was pretty accurate to his father.)

The puppet was set up in front of a whole group of children.

“Don’t worry citizens, I’ll keep you safe! Nothing can surprise your Fire Lord!” Another puppet, one looking to be an Earth Kingdom soldier appeared behind the puppet holding a rock.

Zuko couldn’t help but morbidly fantasize about the soldier smashing the Fire Lord with a rock.

(He _deserves_ it after all.)

The Fire Lord puppet burned the other to the cheering of the children. Zuko stared blankly, the rest of the Gaang looked mortified. They quickly left, looking for something else to watch.

They couldn’t help but notice something that had gathered quite the crowd.

“There’s a big crowd over here, it must be something good.” The Avatar said. Sokka scoffed.

“Knowing the Fire Nation, it’s probably an execution.”

_Suddenly Zuko was on his knees. Chains held him to the ground. He tried to move or struggle, but the taut metal was too heavy and too strong. He was surrounded. Terrifying specters all around him. The on-lookers cheered, eyes hollow and mouths agape as they screamed in joy while flames ate the flesh from Zuko’s bones._

He shivered as he was brought to his senses, Katara’s hand on his shoulder. Sokka was rubbing his own shoulder.

“You alright, Zuko?” Katara asked, her voice hushed. Zuko stared for a moment, uncomprehending before snapping back to his senses.

“I’m _fine_.” He looked away. “Let’s just get back to the festival.” Katara didn’t look like she wanted to let go of the topic, but nodded along quietly.

They found a pair of performers. Firebending dancers. They moved with incredible synchronicity, moving and manipulating their fire in streams like it were water. Both Katara and the Avatar stared in awe.

“Wow, I’ve never seen fire move like that before.” Katara said.

“It’s like waterbending, but with fire.” The Avatar said, his voice alone betrayed how awestruck he was.

“My mom always liked watching the firebending performers. Especially the dancers and actors.” Zuko mentioned, reminiscing. He remembered catching his mom imitating some of the moves they performed. When she caught him sneaking, she wasn’t even mad. Instead she encouraged him to practice with her. He never could quite get the moves right, though. It was too fluid, too loose. The movements were much to gentle and flowing to be used with rage and power like he was taught.

(But then again, the rage and hate he was taught never quite felt right anyway.)

“I kinda wonder how they’re bending it like that. Isn’t fire the opposite of water?” The Avatar asked.

“Uncle always said that there is wisdom to be gained by learning from the other elements.” Zuko said. “I’m not sure how much use this style would prove in combat, but water styled firebending does make for some nice dance moves. Also, you’ve gotta be pretty good at firebending to preform like that. The amount of control and understanding of fire needed to successfully use it in unfirelike ways is pretty substantial.”

“It’d be pretty easy for a _waterbender_ though.” Katara said.

“True.” Zuko nodded.

“I gotta try some of those moves some time.” Katara said, her hidden grin practically audible.

Suddenly Sokka gasped.

“Guys look! Meat!!” He rushed over to a kabob stand.

“Meaty kabobs with special flaming hot fire sauce!” The kabob man announced. Sokka snatched one.

“Careful Sokka, remember what happened last time you-” Katara tried.

“AAAGH! Hot! _Hot!!_” Sokka cried. “Why is _everything_ so spicy?!”

“I don’t know, maybe because it’s _Fire_ Nation food, at the _Fire_ Days festival?” Zuko snatched a kabob and downed it quickly. “Besides, I don’t know what you’re _whining_ about. The spicier, the _better_.”

Sokka rushed over to a drink vendor and gulped down the nearest potion to cool his burning mouth. He screamed in pain, as the burning intensified.

“Flaming hot juice!” the vendor announced.

“Why," Sokka demanded. "Would you do that?!” The man smiled.

“Why for the Fire Days festival of course! Only the hottest foods to please Agni and the fire spirits.”

Sokka glared at the man as his friends dragged him away.

“Drinks! Drinks!” Another vendor called. “Get your drinks over here!” Sokka snatched one up and gulped it down greedily. “Fresh _death pepper_ juice!” Sokka screamed.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson from the last one?” Katara asked, arms crossed.

“Katara, I don’t learn things. We’ve established this.”

The Avatar picked one of the drinks up and slurped it down.

“Death pepper juice? It doesn’t seem that spicy to me.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re technically a firebender!” Sokka hissed. The Avatar simply shrugged. “Ugh, I feel like I just ate the _sun_! I swear the Fire Nation is out to get me personally!”

“Ah yes,” Zuko said. “I remember the old tales. How the four nations used to live in harmony. But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked Sokka’s mouth.” The group, sans Sokka, had a good laugh at that.

“Well what am I supposed to do now?” He whined.

“The burning will subside eventually. Just give it time.” Zuko said calmly. “It’s spicy food, not _poison_. You’ll be fine.” Sokka folded over, dejected.

As the group continued on, Zuko suddenly dragged them over to one particular showcase. It was another performance piece. Except this time, the performers were dressed like a phoenix and dragons. There wasn’t any firebending used in this show as the costumes were trailing and extravagant and likely very flammable. So the performers used red ribbons instead.

“Watching the dragons was always my personal favorite.” Zuko said. He smiled to himself, feeling many years, and a deep scar younger. “Seeing them now really takes me back…”

“So, you said you used to come here when you were little.” Katara prodded gently.

“Yeah,” Zuko mumbled, reminiscing. “When I was little Mom would take me here. I stopped when she-”

“When she what?” Katara asked, concern evident.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Zuko said, suddenly quiet. “Let’s go check that thing out over there.” The Fire Prince moved before Katara could press him further.

The group came upon a firebending magician. While Zuko’s never been the biggest fan of illusions and trickery-

(_Such arts reminded him too much of Azula._)

He did quite enjoy the cool flare of the magician’s tricks. Judging by the intense vibrating of the excited airbender next to him, the Avatar seemed to also quite enjoy his performance.

“Thank you!” The magician bowed. “For my next trick, I’ll need a volunteer from the audience!” The Avatar’s arm immediately shot up.

“Oo! Oo! Me! Me! Pick meeee!” He cried flailing childishly. Annoyed, Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

“What part of don’t attract attention to yourself do you not understand?”

“How about you, young man in the phoenix mask?”

“Uh.” Zuko started to back up.

“Aww, I think he’s shy. Let’s give him some encouragement folks!” The crowd clapped and cheered as Zuko was ushered onto the stage. “Don’t worry, kid. I’ve got a fine control over my firebending. I won’t let you get hurt.” The magician assured Zuko.

He told himself he wasn’t scared.

(_He’s a bad liar._)

“My next trick is called ‘Taming the Dragon!’” The magician announced sitting Zuko in a chair and tying him to it. “You will be my captured prince!” He sent out a bolt of flame, it formed into the shape of a dragon. “Don’t worry sir, I’ll tame this fiery beast!” He sent a stream of fire that formed a leash of sorts on the dragon. “Oh no! It’s too strong!” The fire dragon circled the stage. It’s fire leash weakened. “I can’t hold it! The rope, it’s breaking!” The dragon broke free and flew right at Zuko. 

Heart racing, Zuko burned through the ribbon holding him and ducked to the ground just in time for the fire dragon to burst into harmless confetti. He curled up on the ground, the voices of the concerned crowd resolving into a distant buzz. A very distant warm hand rubbed his back.

“Woah, man. You alright there?” A voice buzzed distantly. “Do I need to get someone?”

The darkness hissed and buzzed around Zuko. A crowd of spirits watched him with interest. They murmured with a low hum.

“It’s alright, he’s with us.” A horrible lady-faced spirit wrapped a cool arm around him. A golden sun dragon spirit also wrapped an arm around him.

“Come on, Zuko.”

They led him away from the gawking crowd and sat him down in a quiet corner. The dragon spirit rubbed gentle circles in his back.

“Breathe.” The spirit said.

Zuko felt like he was choking, like an airbender had drained the air from his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t-

“In and out. Just like that. Breathe with me. In. Out.”

His chest hurt, but he was more afraid of what the spirits would do to him if he disobeyed them.

Slowly, the darkness lifted. His breathing grew easier, and the buzzing faded away. The silence around them was heavy as the Avatar continued to rub circles into Zuko’s back.

He was so disappointed in himself. He let himself show critical weakness. In _public_, and in front of his (friends)_enemies_!

But what he really didn’t get was how they hadn’t pounced on him. Why they were being so gentle with him?

Was it _pity_?

(Was it _friendship_?)

Was he really he really so pathetic that he’d break down from a simple firebending trick?

(_He’d gotten better about fire in his face. Freezing up less now._)

(_But it still scares him. Deeply._)

If Father could see him now, he’d be so ashamed. He might have to burn him again just to seal the lesson in.

(_The lesson that he’s a-_)

But what did the Avatar and his lackeys even want? Zuko refused to teach him. He wasn’t going to let them guilt him.

(_But maybe people didn’t need ulterior motives to do the right thing? To be kind to others?_)

“You alright now, Zuko?” The Avatar asked kindly.

“_Fine_.” Zuko said briskly, staring ahead.

“Okay, soo…” Sokka started. “You wanna explain what all that was about?”

“_No_.”

Sokka looked at Katara who could only shrug helplessly.

The group finished the Fire Days festival, huddled around their fire making companion while watching the fireworks go off.

X~X

After dropping off their disguises, the group ran into a strange man in a cloak. He pulled the hood back.

“You.” The man said, pointing at the airbender. “You’re the Avatar.”

“Sure am.” The Avatar chuckled nervously.

“And you’re a Fire Nation soldier.” Sokka said, eyes narrowed.

“_Was_.” The man corrected. “My name’s Chey.” He looked around. “Come on, this is no place to chat.”

They found a more secluded location and made camp. Chey opened up some more.

“I serve a man. No, _more_ than a man. A _myth_, but real. A _living, breathing legend_; Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or maybe an admiral…”

“_Admiral_.” Zuko said. “Jeong Jeong was an admiral.”

“Ahh, thanks.” Chey said. “So he was an admiral, right? But he couldn’t take the madness anymore. He’s the first person to leave the army and _live_.”

_With good reason._ Zuko stopped himself from saying.

“I’m the second, but you don’t become a legend for that.” Chey shrugged. “That’s okay though. Jeong Jeong’s a firebending _genius_. Some say he’s mad-”

_He is mad._ Zuko also doesn’t say.

“-But he’s not! He’s _enlightened_.”

“_Sure_.” Zuko finally said.

“You mean there’s a firebending master who’s not with the Fire Lord?” He got up, excited. “I’ve gotta meet him! He could train me!”

“Oh, no! We’re _not_ gonna go find some crazy firebender!”

Zuko started to think again about potentially training the Avatar.

(_It would be so easy to just join them…_)

“He’s not crazy! He’s a genius! He’s perfect to teach the Avatar!” Chey folded his arms. “Unless you have another firebender in line for teaching him?”

Zuko clenched his jaw.

“Look, thanks for the opportunity, but we’re leaving for the North Pole in the morning.” Sokka said sternly.

“Sokka, this may be my only chance to meet a firebending master that _actually wants to teach me_.” Aang eyed Zuko as he said that. Zuko pretended not to notice.

“I mean, it can’t hurt just to talk to him.” Katara said. Sokka spasmed from annoyance.

“Why won’t you people ever _listen_ to me?!”

In a flash, the group were surrounded by men wearing straw hats, light armor, tribal make up and wielding some very sharp looking spears.

Zuko was pretty sure he could take these yolks. Well, up until the world flipped on it’s axis and he was being carried like a sack of potatoes while the rest of the group trudged along. If he was being honest, he couldn’t tell if the excess heat he felt was the fever creeping back or blood rushing to his head.

He still didn’t know when he inevitably blacked out.

Zuko came to as Chey entered the room they were in. The Avatar shot up from his position where he was looking after Zuko.

“What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?”

Chey sighed, looking downcast.

“No, he refuses to see you. He doesn’t want you here.”

“_Finally_! Someone with sense.” Sokka said, stretching out. “Let’s hit the road-”

“Why won’t he see me?”

“He said you aren’t ready. That you hadn’t mastered water and earth yet.”

“Uh, wait. How does he know that?”

“He saw the way you walked into camp. He could tell.”

The Avatar looked determined.

“I’m going in, anyway!”

“I’m going with him.” Zuko said sitting up.

“Wait, Zuko, you need to rest.” Katara tried. He pushed her away leaving with Aang.

Someone needed to put that _traitor_ Jeong Jeong in his place.

And who better than the _Prince_.

X~X

Aang and Zuko entered Jeong Jeong’s cottage. He didn’t even turn to face them.

“Get out.”

“I need to learn firebending.” Aang tried.

“Only a fool seeks his own destruction.”

“Is that why you’re sitting in the woods by yourself? Jeong Jeong the traitor?” Zuko spat.

“No, but it is why _you_ seek to return to your father, Prince Zuko.”

Aang tried to speak up but Zuko interrupted him.

“I’m chasing down the Avatar because it’s my destiny to-

“Destiny? What would you know of destiny? If a fish lives it’s whole life in this river, does he know the river’s destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on. Out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean.”

Zuko growled, he got enough cryptic nonsense proverbs from his uncle, he didn’t need some _madman_ in the woods throwing even more at him. The flames on the candles puffed up. Jeong Jeong looked at the flames and glanced at Zuko, unamused.

“And what would you know about anything? You’re just some madman who abandoned his country to rot in the woods!”

“It is the Fire Nation that has gone mad.” Jeong Jeong said solemnly. “Just like the element of it’s namesake, it has gone out of control, consuming and destroying all around it. Air is free and flowing, water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable. But fire… Fire is alive! It breathes and grows, eating up everything around it. The Fire Nation has lost the will to control it, they are _weak_.”

“My people are not weak! You’re wrong about fire!” Zuko growled. “You act like fire is something to be feared! Like it’s some horrible monster to be contained!” Jeong Jeong scoffed.

“You say that as if the mark upon your face is not evidence of my truth.” Jeong Jeong said. Zuko stilled. “You are the perfect example of what I am talking about! Even at this very moment, as we speak, your own inner fire is burning out of control and eating you alive!” The old man humphed. “And even if it wasn’t, can you really say you’ve never been afraid of fire? After what it’s done to you? After experiencing it’s wrath so personally?”

Zuko wanted to say something to that, but was at a loss for words. He stormed off. The Avatar and Jeong Jeong continuing their argument.

(_But maybe Jeong Jeong had a point._)

No he was wrong.

(_The Fire Nation had burned and destroyed so much of the world._)

Zuko’s head began to throb.

The Fire Nation was the best nation in the world.

(_Because only the best nation would burn innocent children._)

(_Would imprison innocent people._)

(_Would be the enemy of the protecting spirit of the world itself._)

Zuko laid down and closed his eyes.

(_One would also have to wonder what kind of father burns his-_)

X~X

_Flames are all around him._

_Burning out of control._

_They nip and bite at his flesh._

_Fire chews down to the bones._

_He does not scream._

_Because the fire rends his lungs._

X~X

The next morning, Zuko sits up stiffly. He rubs his head. His fever has gone back down, but he feels awful. He goes outside to meditate in the sunlight. He practices his breathing. He practically hears Uncle’s voice telling him how to breathe. His thoughts linger on his uncle.

_What’s taking the old man so long?_

He hopes that he’s doing alright.

That he isn’t too worried over Zuko.

He takes a deep breath and centers himself. Now isn’t the time for worrying. Uncle’s fine. And Surely he’s not too worried for Zuko, he’s just taking his time, because he’s good with plans.

Unlike Zuko.

“Widen your stance. Wider!”

Zuko peaked an eye open and raised a brow. It seemed the Avatar managed to get Jeong Jeong to teach him after all. He closed his eyes and went back to his breathing. He needed to work on his own firebending if he wanted to actually capture the Avatar.

“Bend your knees. Now, concentrate! Good, good!” Zuko heard Jeong Jeong begin to walk away.

“Wait! What now?” The Avatar asked, making it increasingly obvious to Zuko that his is most definitely not ready for firebending.

“Silence! Talking is _not_ concentrating!” Jeong Jeong reprimanded. “Do you see your waterbending friend over there? Is _she_ talking? Even that _oaf_ knows to concentrate!”

“Hey!” Sokka cried.

“Okay… but concentrate on what?”

“The _sun_. Feel it’s light and it’s heat. It is the _greatest_ source of fire, and yet it lives in utter _harmony_ with all of nature.”

“… So when do I get to make some fire?”

“No fire!”

“Aww-”

“You must learn discipline first! Even the scared Prince has more discipline than you!”

Zuko smirked at that.

X~X

When Jeong Jeong was satisfied, or at least as satisfied as a grumpy old man like himself could get with Aang’s progress he started to lead him up a trail. Zuko followed along.

The firebender-in-training bounced over to Zuko.

“Zuko, you’re coming too?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d look into some of your lessons. If you don’t mind.” Zuko said, giving Jeong Jeong a pointed look. The old firebender raised an unimpressed brow.

“If you wish to learn from me, that is up to you and you alone.” He continued his pace. “Now come along.”

The trio climbed up to the summit of a mountain.

“Are we coming up here so I don’t burn anything with my fire blasts?”

“You’re not ready for actual fire yet.” Zuko said bluntly.

“Aww, not you too!” The Avatar whined. Zuko scowled.

“Fire is not forgiving like air and water.” He pointed to his scar. “It doesn’t give second chances.”

“So, you _do_ have some sense.” Jeong Jeong said. Zuko simply scoffed. They stopped at the peak of the mountain.

“Power in firebending comes from the breath.” Jeong Jeong said.

_Not the muscles._ Iroh finished in Zuko’s head.

“This is why it is important for firebenders to master proper breath control.”

“You brought us up here to breathe?” Aang asked flatly, clearly unimpressed.

“You want to stop breathing?” Jeong Jeong asked. Zuko snickered, even he understood the importance of breathing in firebending.

It was nice being the better bender for _once_.

“Fire needs to breathe like most living things.” Zuko said, staring at the sun. “Fire also uses up a lot of chi very fast, without a steady, controlled breath, you will exhaust yourself alarmingly quickly, allowing your enemies an easy in to take you down.”

“I never pictured you as the type to understand the philosophies and reasonings behind firebending.” Jeong Jeong said bluntly. Zuko shrugged.

“I’m just going over what Uncle told me.”

Jeong Jeong seemed to grin?(!)

“Your uncle is a very wise man.” Jeong Jeong returned to his usual stern expression. “Now assume your stances!” He looked at Zuko. “Excellent.” He looked at the Avatar. “Wider!” The Avatar frowned and widened his stance.

Zuko honestly didn’t know what the firebender-in-training was so upset about, when Zuko’s stance was off it meant a lashing. A slightly louder tone was nothing. Jeong Jeong wasn’t even screaming about how useless the boy was. In fact, Zuko did kind of have to admit that he much preferred this style over his tutor’s.

Or his fathers.

“Inhale through the nose, and out through the mouth. No talking! Good. Keep going.” Jeong Jeong left the two of them to their thoughts.

Zuko cleared his mind and focused on the feeling of the sun. The warmth pulsing though his skin. It felt good. He relaxed and let his mind drift free of his worries and troubles. His spirit almost felt lighter.

“Woah! You can actually breath fire?!”

_Of course_, it didn’t last long.

“Uh, yeah. All firebenders can.” Zuko crossed his arms. “It’s just dangerous, you wouldn’t want to burn your lungs would you?” Suddenly the Avatar looked a little sheepish. Zuko sighed, uncrossing his arms and pinching his nose bridge.

“Look, it’s a more advanced form of a technique that we use to stay warm.” He took in a deep breath and exhaled a small tongue of flame. “Those that master it can really breath fire. Like _dragons_ breath fire.”

The Fire Prince went back to his meditation. He centered himself, letting his mind drift among the cosmos, at least until the Avatar started moaning about being bored again.

“Ugh. I’m so bored. When is Jeong Jeong gonna teach me some real firebending? I already know how to squat and breath and feel the sun! I wanna throw fire from from my finger tips!”

“_Look_, kid.” Zuko said. “When Jeong Jeong said you weren’t ready to handle fire he was _right_.” A groan. “You lack the patience and discipline to handle it. Fire is very dangerous, it is not a toy. It has _no mercy_ on those who don’t respect it!” The Avatar shied back, looking slightly sad and guilty. Zuko sighed. “Look, I don’t buy into the idea that fire is _inherently bad_. Fire is not something to be feared, but you must _respect_ it.” Zuko helped Aang better his stance. “Now, as you breathe, focus on the sun and how it invigorates you. Feel it’s warmth, feel it’s life flowing within you. Use it to connect to your inner fire.”

“Okay.” The Avatar said. He closed his eyes and did as instructed. He looked surprisingly serene.

The peace lasted a decent amount of time before the Avatar was bored again. He groaned and threw his head back. Zuko gave him a look.

“I know, I know. Breath control is important. Fire must be respected. But, this is so boring! I don’t feel like I’m really learning anything! Can’t I just use a little fire? One fire blast? Please?”

“If you refuse to learn proper control now, you _will_ hurt someone you care about.” Zuko’s face was stern, his eyes hard. “Without control you could do this-” He pointed to his scar. “-To yourself, or Sokka, or, or, even _Katara_!” The Avatar flinched hard at that. Without another complaint he went back to the breathing exercises.

It was much, much later, once Agni had begun his way to descend over the other horizon of the sky and bid the mortals a good night that Jeong Jeong had returned. He looked at his student and then nodded at Zuko.

“I see you’ve managed to get him to listen. I’m impressed.” Jeong Jeong nodded. “Avatar, you are ready to work with fire.” The boy grinned widely before calming himself.

X~X

Back down the mountain, outside of Jeong Jeong’s cottage, he had the Avatar assume his stance. He snatched a falling leaf from the air and burned the center, handing it to Aang.

“Concentrate on the fire. Keep the flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can.” Jeong Jeong gave Zuko a pointed look. “Can I trust you to look after him?” Zuko stumbled slightly, suddenly put on the spot.

“Uh, sure. Yeah.”

“Good.” Jeong Jeong left without another word.

“Ugh, this is the worst! All he ever does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe!” He sighed in frustration. “What’s even the point of doing this?

Zuko raised his only brow.

“The point of the exercise is to practice restraint and control.” He looked at the leaf the boy was holding. “Uncle always said that the point of firebending was to _not_ burn things.” At this, the Avatar looked thoughtful.

Zuko began to think back to when he first started showing sparks. Of course, Azula was already making a steady flame. Zuko thought his father would be proud. He was a firebender too, just like him and Uncle. But Father was just disappointed that Zuko could _only_ produce sparks. Mom told him to not be so hard on himself, that it was _normal_ for someone as young as him to only be able to make sparks. Azula was making flame because she was just special.

He tried to hold onto what she said, that his firebending not being special wasn’t _bad_. Just because Azula was special didn’t mean Zuko was _worthless_.

But it got harder and harder to hold onto that, the more she _excelled_ and he fell _behind_.

Azula was special.

But Zuko?

He was _nothing_.

Zuko snapped out of his reverie when the leaf the Avatar was holding burst into flame. The boy played with the ball of fire, juggling it around like a ball. Zuko’s heart raced, he tackled the Avatar into the river, snuffing the flame.

“Hey!” The Avatar shouted, annoyed(but not glowing for some reason). “What gives?”

“Fire. Is. Not. A. Toy!” Zuko reprimanded. “Someone could’ve gotten hurt.”

The Avatar rubbed the back of his head guiltily.

“Oh… yeah…” He laughed sheepishly. “Sorry, Sifu Zuko.”

“What?”

“What?”

The Fire Prince and the Avatar stood and stared awkwardly at each other for a good few minutes before a sudden explosion and a bloodcurdling scream captured both of their full attentions. Katara rushed by a blur of blue. She cradled her hands to her chest as she sobbed. Zuko flinched, he didn’t need to see the burns to know they must have been bad. All he needed was the anguish in her voice. The Avatar tried to call after her when Zuko noticed Zhao approaching. He grabbed the Avatar and slipped on his handy Blue Spirit mask.

“Zhao’s coming.”

“Wha-” It took the Avatar a moment to process what had happened. When he did, Zuko could see a flash of raw, primal rage in the monk’s usually gentle eyes.

“Well, look at this. It’s my lucky day.” Zhao said. “The Avatar, and the Blue Spirit. Two enemies of the state in one go.” He grinned viciously. The Avatar scowled, Zuko felt heat radiating off of him.

“You burned Katara.” He growled.

“That water tribe girl?” Zhao laughed. “Sure did! You should have seen the look on her face, too.”

Zuko grabbed the Avatar’s wrist and gave it a squeeze. A silent plea for him to calm down. Sure enough, he felt the heat coming off the Avatar start to wane.

Suddenly the Avatar looked thoughtful. He grinned mischievously. He lept up into the air, dodging a fire blast. He landed in front of a ship. Zuko joined him, picking up his plan fairly quickly.

“Running like a pair of cowards are you?” Zhao growled. He loosed two large bolts of fire. The Avatar and the Blue Spirit dodged his blasts with practiced ease. Zhao growled and screamed as the pair deftly lept around his attacks.

“Fight me, both of you!” Zhao demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we were _fighting_?” The airbender asked, grinning widely. Zhao roared and sent another fire blast. He turned his attention to the Blue Spirit.

“Say something, you little monster!”

The masked figure wiggled his hips tauntingly in lieu of a proper reply. Zhao sent another fire blast out.

“Honestly, is that really all you’ve got?” The Avatar taunted. He dodged another fire ball. “Wow, the Fire Nation just makes _anyone_ admiral, don’t they?” Dodge. “I don't why I thought you’d be _better_ than Zuko?” He narrowly dodged a massive wave of fire.

The two backed up onto a corner on the last ship.

“Nowhere to run now, you little weasel-rats.” Zhao snarled.

“You’re right.” The Avatar said with a smile. “The battle is over. And you’ve already lost.”

“What?! You haven’t thrown a single blow!”

“Maybe not, but you sure have.” He gestured around to the flaming remains of Zhao’s fleet. The Avatar and the Blue Spirit jumped into the water. “Have a nice _walk_ home!”

X~X

Safely back in Appa’s saddle, the Avatar leaned back and let out a breath. Before gasping and sitting up.

“Katara, you got burned, how’s-” He looked at his friends hands which where entirely undamaged. “What? _How_?”

“I can heal!” Katara said with a bright smile.

“Oh wow! Katara, that’s amazing!”

She gathered some water around her hand.

“Aang, you’ve been burned.”

“Huh.” The Avatar looked over, only now noticing the angry red mark on his arm. Katara placed her hand over it. She took a deep breath and released. The water glowed and sank into the burn as it disappeared. Completely healed.

“Wow, that’s some good water!”

“Zuko, you’re burned too.”

Zuko sat up.

Well no duh he’s been burned. It’s obvious to anyone that gets even a passing glance at his face. But he honestly doubts that healing powers will do anything for it. It’s a scar. It’ll never heal.

He opened his mouth to protest when Katara placed a hand on his shoulder, healing a minor burn he had acquired from his fight with Zhao.

Well, okay, fair.

Zuko laid down in the saddle, his energy was waning and his fever rising again. He curled onto his side and closed his eyes.

X~X

** _Ozai loomed over him. His body a writhing mass of pitch. Zuko could feel an awful radiating heat. Ozai’s angry heat permeated the arena._ **

“_Please_.” Zuko whimpered.

“Zuko? What’s wrong?”

“_I only had the Fire Nation’s best interest at heart…_”

“Umm…”

“_I’m sorry I spoke out of turn…_”

“Apology accepted?”

_ **The mass of darkness was not pleased.** _

_ **“Weakling!” It spat. “You will fight for your honor.” Zuko couldn’t move, his arms and legs were heavy as stone.** _

“_I meant you no disrespect… I am you’re loyal son…_” Zuko whimpered.

“Zuko wake up! It’s just a bad dream!”

_ **The darkness grew. Writhing pitch devouring the world and towering hungrily over Zuko, who could only glance upward, eyes full of tears.** _

_ **“Rise and fight. You pathetic worm.” The pitch spat.** _

“_N-no._” Zuko moaned. “_I won’t fight you…_”

“Guys, something is wrong. He won’t wake up.”

_ **The darkness swallowed the rest of the world, surrounding Zuko completely.** _

_ **“You will learn respect.” It bellowed. “And suffering will be your teacher!”** _

_ **The maw of darkness bit down on Zuko.** _

_ **And all was consumed by the pitch.** _


	6. Dominoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to ignore the truth forever, Zuko finally starts to open his eyes to reality.
> 
> And the dominoes fall into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know how everyone was waiting and so hype for this?
> 
> Here ya go. :D
> 
> Thanks so much for all your kudos and lovely comments, omg. I love and appreciate all of you! <3

Zhao sat across from Iroh. The room was warm, illuminated by an ominous red glow.

Nevertheless, the man still felt oh so _cold_.

“I’m so sorry to hear about Zuko.” Zhao said, feigning sympathy. He kept his face even, but he could _barely_ contain his joy.

“Yes.” Iroh said softly. “He likely tried to take on the Avatar and must’ve been defeated.” He gave a heavy sigh. “Or perhaps one of his many enemies finally took him out. Either way, I suppose I _shouldn’t_ be surprised.”

Zhao offered a fake smile and some hot ginseng tea. “Now, I know we may have had our _differences_ in the past, but, I need you Iroh.” His face became serious. “I am planing to siege the Northern Water Tribe. With you by my side, I just may be able to accomplish it.” He said, as if he would share any of the glory. The old general sighed, and Zhao offered a hand. “It may be just what you need to take your mind off of your grief.”

“Fine. I will join you, Zhao.”

_The Dragon of The West had risen once again._

X~X

Zuko groaned as he stirred. Aang smiled, slightly relieved. Last night when he slipped into unconsciousness, no one was able to rouse him. Aang had worried for the worst. He had thought that perhaps, the firebender’s illness had overcome him. Zuko was waking up just in time to watch the sunrise with him.

Though, it was a little strange. Aang found that he usually didn’t wake with the sun, but handling fire yesterday seemed to awaken something dormant within him. That thing flickered to life as soon as the sun started to come up. Had he awakened his inner firebender? At any time before this, he would have been _excited_ about the prospect. Shooting fire from his fingertips _sounded_ pretty cool, but Zuko’s words of warning still rung in his head. What happened to Zuko, Aang could have done that to _Katara_. He clutched his head and squeezed his eyes, trying to banish the mental image of Katara with half of her face burned away. He didn’t think he could _ever_ forgive himself if he hurt Katara like that.

But with one mental image banished, another, _worse_ one took it’s place. Now, he was picturing his new family, Sokka, Katara, Appa, Momo, and even Zuko lying in a charred burning pile. Like the rest of his people. Aang could feel energy starting to pool into his body. He was vaguely aware that he was lapsing into his Avatar instincts, but he couldn’t pull himself from that place. From the image of everyone he loved burning around him. He opened his eyes, but all he could see was Katara’s burned visage. He recognized that he was slipping into the avatar state, but that thought only worried him further. With his inner firebender awakened, would triggering such a state cause him to burn everything around him? Incinerate the people he cares about?

A sudden hand on his shoulder pulled him back to reality. Aang felt the energy ebbing away as he turned around, grey eyes meeting gold. Zuko was scowling as usual, but he looked _concerned_ rather than angry. The way his eyes caught the light from the rising sun… it make them look almost ethereal. Like he had little flames for eyes.

“Are you alright?” Zuko’s question had yanked Aang from his thoughts. The boy rubbed his head a bit awkwardly.

“Yeah… I am now.” He said with a weak smile. “Thanks.” He sighed and settled deeper into Appa’s fur. “I was just thinking about what you said yesterday.” There was a flash of guilt on Zuko’s face, his burning gold eyes flicked away.

“Oh. Sorry-”

“No, _no, no, no, no._ That-” Aang sucked in air through his teeth. “…wasn’t your fault. I just,” Now it was his turn to cast his eyes aside. “I went to a very bad place.” He said quietly. The young Avatar looked back up and smiled brightly at Zuko, who was now neutral scowling. “But you brought me back. Thanks.” He said earnestly.

Zuko didn’t seem like he knew exactly how to reply to that.

“Err, you’re welcome. I guess.” The two boys sat in silence for a few moments before the burned prince spoke up again. “Look, fire is a very dangerous element.” He said firmly. Aang gave him a look that said, ‘_yes, we’ve established this._’ The burned prince continued. “But fire isn’t something to be _feared_.” He looked at his hands, squinting and making a slight gesture. Like he was remembering words that someone had spoken to him before. “It’s _warmth_ and _life_, like it’s _alive_… or something…” Aang couldn’t help but giggle as the firebender rubbed his temples trying to figure out how he was going to extrapolate what he was trying to say. Finally the older boy gave a frustrated sigh and reached for Aang’s hands. “Here give me your hands. I can show you better than I can say it.”

Putting his trust in the firebender, Aang reached out letting the boy cup his hands into his own. His hands were very warm, like the sunlight on a pleasant day. Zuko scooted over and sat shoulder to shoulder with Aang.

“Close your eyes and match my breathing.” Zuko rasped softly. Aang did as he was instructed. He could feel something within him react to something within Zuko. A warmth bubbled up from the depths of his soul and expanded until it pushed into his arms and seemed to release from his fingertips. He felt a soft warmth in the palms of his hands, it pulsed gently like a beating heart. Aang opened his eyes to see a small flame in his palms.

“_Woah_.” Aang remarked softly, smiling as he realized that the tiny flame in his palm was pulsing at the same rate of his own heartbeat. Zuko pulled his hands away from Aang’s and with a deep breath, made his own flame.

“Now, focus on the pulsing of the flame. Feel how it waxes and wanes with each inhale and exhale.” He took a deep breath to demonstrate. Aang followed the Zuko’s example, the flame growing and shrinking slightly with his breaths. “My Uncle used to do this with me.” The burned firebender suddenly confessed. “After I got burned, I developed a _severe_ pyrophobia. Not only did I have to relearn all the _basics_ of firebending, but I also had to work to lessen my fear of _my own fire_. Uncle would remind me, over and over. ‘_Fire is not something to be feared_.’” He looked harshly to the side, refusing to meet Aang’s sympathetic gaze. “_Pathetic_, I know…”

“Actually, I don’t think that’s pathetic at all.” Zuko looked at Aang, face consumed by surprise. Then his angry scowl returned.

“You’re an _airbender_. You don’t understand.” He scowled at the flame in his hands, tiny as it was. “To be a firebender who’s _afraid of fire_. Afraid of their own element, their own _soul_. It’s- it’s _shameful_.”

“Well, I disagree.” The Avatar said boldly. “Whatever you went through must have been traumatic. Being traumatized is _not_ shameful or weak.” Zuko looked at him. “If being a firebender doesn’t make you immune to burns, I don’t see how it would protect you from the trauma of getting one.” Zuko opened his mouth to retort, but closed it and looked down instead.

“Thanks.” The burned boy said quietly. “Once I had gotten comfortable with meditation candles again, there was still a big hurdle for me to cross. Making and holding my own fire. I was getting frustrated, my progress had been painfully slow, I was too scared to do _anything_ but spark involuntarily. So rather than tell me how comforting fire could be, he would sit out in the light of the rising sun with me, cup my hands into his own and _show_ me.” He smiled wistfully. “It’s thanks to my Uncle that I was able to firebend _at all_ after that, honestly.”

“Aww, your Uncle seems really sweet.” Katara said, joining them on Appa’s fluffy side. Aang snuffed the fire in his palms when Katara squished in next to him. Zuko also seemed to put out his fire, opting to rest his hands in his lap.

“Yeah… He’s pretty great.”

“_Sooo_… speaking of sad and potentially traumatic stories,” Sokka plopped down next to Zuko on Appa. “Care to explain what all that whimpering was about last night?”

Zuko paled. Aang wasn’t sure how, but his normally pale face somehow lost even more color.

“_W-what_?”

“You were whimpering and crying in your sleep. It sounded _awful_.” Katara explained. “You were pleading with your father I think?”

“Just what did your dad do to you to make you so _afraid_ of him?” Sokka asked.

Several emotions seemed to flash through Zuko’s eyes before he finally settled on one: anger.

The burned prince scowled and hissed. “I _don’t_ want to talk about it.”

“_Okay_.” Sokka said easily, shrugging. “Can you at least get some kindling though? It’s morning and I haven’t eaten yet.” He moaned, rubbing his growling belly.

Zuko narrowed his eye suspiciously, but relented. “_Fine_.”

As soon as he was out of earshot it was open season.

“_Sooo_…” Sokka started. “You guys thinking the nightmare and the scar are connected?”

Katara and Aang looked at each other.

“_Yep_.” They said in unison.

“One thing that keeps bothering me though, is-” She sucked in a breath, continuing at a softer volume, looking pale from disgust. “How could you viciously burn _your own son_?”

“Yeah.” Sokka said, rubbing an arm, looking equally uncomfortable. “I mean, I know he’s the Fire Lord and pretty much as evil as evil goes but _still_… You’d _think_ there’d be a limit _somewhere_.”

“And that scar is at least a few years old. It’s not new at all. And Zuko only looks to be barely older than you, Sokka.”

“So, he was only a child when he received it.” Aang finished Katara’s thought. He fidgeted and bit his lip. He honestly didn’t think he’d be able to handle it if Gyatso had given him a fireball to the face. Sure he’d been on the receiving end of a lot of cake to the face, but cake was _funny_ and _delicious_, where fire was just painful and scary.

“But that still leaves the question as to _why_.” Katara said.

“Well, he was whimpering something about speaking out of turn.” Sokka offered. “But even so, that seems really extreme for just talking out of order. I mean-” He was cut off by a angry Zuko stomping back into the camp site.

“I thought I said I _didn’t_ want to talk about it.” He grit out.

Sokka raised his brows and said, “You said _you_ didn’t want to talk about it. We never said _we_ weren’t either.”

Zuko glared at Sokka, and huffed a small flame before stomping off to brood in a corner.

X~X

Much later in the afternoon, the group was flying over when the Avatar spotted a campsite where someone was recounting some stories. He seemed excited over it, but Zuko rolled his eyes at the idea. He wasn’t interested in some old guy’s stories. Nonetheless, he remained silent as the group descended and joined in on the listening.

Zuko only half listened to the story, his mind too caught up in thoughts of the darkness that swallowed him whole in his dream. He could practically feel it weighing on him, even during his waking hours. He had _another_ dream about the agni kai, and from the sounds of it, he wasn’t _quiet_ in his suffering. He had shown _shameful_ _weakness_ in front of his enemies(_friends_). It was only a matter of time before they used it against him. He just knew it, but he was finally getting close to the Avatar.

Well, the fools seemed to trust him now, so it was only a matter of incapacitating them and sneaking off with the Avatar.

But how…

_Pathetic! Azula would have brought the Avatar by now. Do you even still care about your honor, Zuko?_

The jingling of coins brought Zuko back to reality. Sokka was squirming about next to him, trying to fish any money out of his pockets. Zuko sighed and fished out a coin, tossing it into the hat. The man smiled warmly at him.

“Much thanks, sun-holder.” Zuko straitened, blushing in surprise. It’d been a _while_ since he’d been called that. Katara raised a brow at him.

“What’s a ‘sun-holder?’”

“Uh, er… It’s a term that refers to firebenders. Like, a compliment. For firebenders, the sun is the ultimate source of our bending and our life.” Zuko touched a hand to his chest, over his beating heart. “To say that a firebender holds the sun, is to say that they are warm hearted and full of light. There’s also a saying that firebenders with really gold eyes, like mine, hold the sun in their soul.” Zuko only frowned deeper when Katara smiled at him.

“Okay.” She giggled. “_Sun-holder_.”

Zuko scowled hard, his blush deepening.

_Thankfully_, the Avatar bounced back over to the group _before_ Sokka could join his sister in the teasing. He seemed even lighter on his feet than usual. His eyes gleaming with hope unbidden.

Zuko was _already_ worried.

“Guys! Guys! That guy said that those stories were recent! He said he saw the airwalkers last week!” The young Avatar continued as the group went off to make camp for the night, beaming as bright as the sun itself. “There might be some airbenders!”

The Fire prince avoided looking at the young airbender. He’d been to the Air Temples. There were _no_ airbenders left. And even if he hadn’t gone… If there was one thing he knew about his nation, it was that they _finished_ the jobs they set out to do.

The _only_ reason why the Avatar and Katara were alive was because the fates conspired to protect them.

And _nothing_ less.

The Fire Nation knew _not_ of mercy.

(_His father knew not of mercy._)

But even so, Zuko couldn’t bring himself to say anything to the airbender. While it would be so easy for him to say that it’s because he didn’t want to crush the boy’s hopes. To see the beautiful shining sun within him fade and wither. It simply wasn’t the case. Zuko felt telling him now would be _less cruel_, so he wouldn’t have to face the pain of despair built upon false hope.

(_Something the banished prince wished his Uncle could bestow upon himself._)

The real reason, in brutal defiance of the truth he _knew_(the truth that the inhabitants of the Northern Air Temple were all nonbending refugees from the Earth Kingdom), he hoped that by some chance there were _actual_ airbenders living in the temple.

A hope that maybe his Nation hadn’t brutally burned all the babes and innocent youths.

_That his forefathers weren’t so vile as to burn them up into black char._

So that he might _finally_ free himself of that vision, and _finally_ bury the truth that kept bubbling up from his soul.

(_The truth that his people were wrong._)

(_That his father is wrong._)

(_And that he, didn’t deserve it._)

(_That he deserved better._)

_(And most damningly, that his father doesn’t and perhaps never,_

_Really loved him._)

X~X

Zuko laid curled up and facing away from the Avatar who was eagerly flying towards the temple. He could hardly bear to see the results of his own question.

He hoped dearly for an affirmation, a reason to sink his teeth further into his quest and finally take that foolish mortal spirit.

But he feared deeply that the genuine truth was undeniable. He wished he could have more time, that he didn’t have to face the possibility. He scrunched his face and curled further onto himself.

The firebender was drawn from his thoughts by a cool hand on his forehead.

“You alright there, Zuko?” Katara asked softly.

“I’m tired.” Zuko murmured. Not really a lie, he _was_ tired, just not the _usual_ kind of tired. Well, the _usual kind of tired too_.

“The Northern Air Temple is where they held the championships for sky bison polo.” The Avatar chirped, trying to lift the mood.

“You really think we’ll find airbenders here?” Katara asked, glancing at Zuko who stubbornly refused to meet her eyes.

“You want me to be like you, or _actually honest_?” Sokka answered instead.

“Are you calling me a _liar_?” Katara huffed, leaving Zuko be.

“I’m saying your an _optimist_. Same thing, basically.”

Katara huffed indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. Zuko genuinely had to resist laughing at that, but Sokka had managed to get a tiny sound from the firebender. He couldn’t see his face, but he instinctively knew that the nonbender was smirking at his accomplishment.

“Hey, guys! Look at this!” The Avatar shouted with the excitement that could only be exuded by someone who thinks they may not be the last of their culture.

Reluctantly, Zuko uncurls and looks, and…

…

_They aren’t airbenders._

Sure, these people are gliding about, but from Zuko’s own careful observations of the Avatar, he is able to see the subtle differences. An airbender _controls_ the air currents that flow around them, like a bird swooping through the air. These people are just riding the air currents, there’s no control, no decision. They are more like leaves scattered by a breeze.

“Wow, they really are airbenders.” Katara said, voice soaked in wonder.

“No,” The last airbender scowled, uncharacteristically glum. “They’re _not_…”

“What do you mean they’re not?” Sokka gestured around. “They’re _flying_!”

“The Avatar’s right.” Zuko rasped, attracting the attention of the Water siblings. “The movements of a real airbender are much more deliberate. Like someone who can actually control the air.” He made a vague gesture. “These people are just gliding. Probably using an updraft or something.” He looked at the young Avatar, who was still curled up and scowling. Utterly _heartbroken_. He averted his eyes. “Uh, maybe a _real_ airbender can show these pretenders a thing or two…” He felt the Avatar’s sunbeam of a smile as the boy swooped up and took off to do just that.

X~X

While the Avatar’s friends were busy hanging around the gliding nonbenders, Zuko decided to skulk around the once abandoned temple. He’d been there before, the people nervously edging away from him and evading his gaze as he explored. At the time, he thought that they might have been harboring the Avatar, however, there was no sign of any airbenders and the people seemed to firmly believe the mortal spirit had well and _gone_.

However, one thing that did stick out to him was how one man seemed especially bothered by Zuko’s appearance. He claimed that he had held up his end of the bargain. At the time, Zuko didn’t have the patience to figure out what he meant, he only cared about finding the Avatar. The man dropped the subject as soon as Zuko told him his goals. But now that he returned, he started to wonder.

What in the world was that bargain for? What would that man have to do with the Fire Nation?

(_Where do you think your nation gets so many of their great inventions from, Zuzu?_)

He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought. He needed to focus. He had to figure out a way to get the Avatar alone. He looked at the walls and architecture. He’d thoroughly explored the temples and knew them inside and out, but the Avatar didn’t know that. The boy trusted him, so perhaps he could convince him to show him around, get him alone somewhere…

The burned prince was once again pulled from his thoughts. This time by a gush of foul, metallic smelling air. He coughed violently and fanned the gas from his face. Zuko glared at the culprit, a decorative wall relief with a pipe sticking out. His eyes stung and watered from whatever pollutants had just assaulted his face. He frowned, a pang of guilt rang in his chest. He stopped and looked around. He’d been there before, he knew about the changes that had been made to the temple. But now that he had time to really look at the place, to contemplate the way that it’s new inhabitants were treating it, he couldn’t help but feel a sickly guilt fester in his guts.

He thought back to the way that the other temples looked in comparison. Yes, they were empty and hollow, but also _unspeakably beautiful_. Even in the eerie silence of death, they looked graceful and timeless.

_Well, minus the burned corpses._

But Zuko would much rather _not_ think of those.

His eyes slipped back over to the wall, unable to pry free of the grungy pipes and mechanical viscera that now marred the once beautiful ruin.

And his mind went back once again to how these temples ended up empty in the first place.

Had the people of air still been around, their once hallowed temple would have _never_ been desecrated.

He ran a hand over the rusted pipes running crisscross around the walls, ruining the features of the lovely walls. Exhaust pipes and muck ruining the delicate visage of the figures dancing along. This corruption and industrialization. Isn’t it what Sozin wanted anyway? Or at least, what he _claimed_ he wanted…

But maybe, perhaps, the Air Nomads…

_Had been better off left alone._

A loud bang ripped the burned prince from his thoughts once again. Only, this was accompanied by a slight rumble in the ground. He rushed to the source to find the Avatar in confrontation with the older man he’d met when he’d first visited this place.

“You just destroyed something _sacred_! All for a stupid bathhouse!”

The Avatar was fuming, not that Zuko could really blame him. If someone had destroyed a shrine to Agni, he’d probably be lighting their eyebrows on fire.

Not that this man really had much of his eyebrows left to ignite…

Still interesting to see that they’d grown back some more.

“Well, the people here are starting to stink.” The mechanist defended.

“_Argh_!” The Avatar shouted. “This whole place stinks!” He slamed his staff down and a powerful gale blew a crane off the side of the mountain. The raw anger and destruction, Zuko couldn’t help but sympathize. Still, he wondered if maybe he should step in before someone gets hurt…

_Or maybe the Avatar should be allowed to vent his anger?_

“This temple is a sacred place! You can’t just treat it like this!”

“Wait a second…” The older man narrows his eyes, finally taking in the Avatar fully. “You’re an_ Air Nomad_.” He shot back, startled. “You must be the _Avatar_!” He looked to the side, almost guiltily. “Wow, in all my years I never thought I’d meet a _living_ one, let alone the _Avatar_.” He bowed before the airbender. “It is an honor to meet you, a real legend in the flesh!” The Avatar narrowed his eyes, folding his arms.

“What are you even doing here? Who said you could be here?” He demanded, the wind itself seemed to howl with his fury.

The mechanist lowered himself further. “Ah yes, doing _here_…” He got onto his knees and looked up at the Avatar. “A long time ago, but _much less_ than a hundred years ago, my people became refugees. Our village had been attacked by the Fire Nation, then even the spirits turned against us as a terrible flood followed not too long afterwords. My wife, who had been injured in the raid was swept away and my infant son Teo was terribly injured.” He took a small breath. “We stumbled across this place, no one around, only _skeletons and ash._” The Avatar narrowed his eyes further, scowling. Zuko had never seen the mortal spirit so _angry_. “Ahh, but we gave the remains a proper burial, I assure you. Even someone such as myself knows to respect the dead… But in this place, I found these lovely images of flying people and these wonderful fan-like contraptions!”

The Avatar relaxed a little. “Our gliders?”

“Yes! Little, flying machines! They gave me an idea! My son would never walk again, but I could build a _new_ life for him, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal grounds! So to speak. We were just in the process of trying to improve upon what was already here.” He chuckled lightly. “I guess we went _a little too far_…”

“Hmph. _A lot_ more than a little if you ask me.” The Avatar groused as Katara wiped her tears on his shirt.

“My apologies Avatar.” The mechanist said sincerely, getting up. “There wasn’t really anyone around to tell us what we could and couldn’t do.” He bowed again. “I apologize for disrespecting your temple.”

The Avatar’s face visibly softened, however he still seemed _annoyed_. Zuko couldn’t blame him. “You are forgiven.” He said flatly, arms still crossed.

Zuko huffed, trying hard not think about how once again his people were responsible for this. He started to think of how a leader would deal with this. He could tell that Aang wasn’t exactly happy about these people living there, and he had every right to be angry. They had _desecrated_ a place that was _sacred_ to him and his lost culture. _But_, it wouldn’t be right to just tell them to leave. They had come there in the first place seeking _refuge_, their homes had been _destroyed_.

_They had nowhere else to go._

But maybe…

Maybe there could be a _compromise_?

“Can’t you build your bathhouse a little less, _invasively_?” Zuko found himself speaking up. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. The mechanist visibly stiffened, but didn’t say anything. “I mean, people lived here in the past with the place as it was, I don’t see why that has to change now.” The Avatar smiled faintly at him.

“Hmm, I suppose you have a point there.”

“_Yeah_!” Katara chimed in. “You could build the things you need _around_ the existing structures, rather than damaging them!”

“You could even work on restoring stuff that’s been damaged by time and maintaining what’s already there.” Zuko offered. “Honestly, you could use the art all around this place to hide the pipes and exhausts needed to make it function.”

The Avatar nodded, smiling softly. “This place doesn’t have to be _empty_, but please, _respect_ it.”

“Very well, that is fair.” The mechanist smiled as he shook the Avatar’s hand. “We will get right to work on _restoration_, then. The bathhouse can wait.”

X~X

Zuko felt strangely light, like a kind of giddiness had overcome him.

(_This is how it felt to do what as truly right?_)

(_It felt good, undeniably so._)

Knowing that the Avatar still felt a little down about seeing how much had changed in a place he had cared about long ago, Teo offered to show them someplace that could never be opened by anyone but an airbender. He brought them to a grand set of doors covered by an intricate, interconnecting instrument with large open funnels and sliding tubes. From a look, one could safely guess that the door was opened with airbending.

“This door can be opened only with airbending.” Teo said, gesturing with a grin. He looked up at the gates with wonder. “I’ve always been curious as to what’s inside…” His smile fell a little. “Though, I can understand if your a little hesitant, Aang.”

The Avatar looked at the door unblinkingly. Almost _transfixed_. Right as Katara opened her mouth to ask if he was alright, he suddenly snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

“Give me some time to think on it.”

“Alright.” Teo said, understandingly.

As the group prepared to walk off, Zuko gave the door an appraising look.

_Hmph_, he could break in there by _sunhigh_. And also, the _door had been tampered with_.

Zuko’s face scrunched. Teo noticed, _observant little nonbender_. He hung back and looked at Zuko.

“That door’s been opened, hasn’t it?” He asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” Zuko said quietly. He didn't know why he was apologizing. Teo nodded softly. “Don’t tell the Avatar.” He said grimacing, the feeling of a lie burning bitter on his tongue. “Whatever is behind there, it _can’t_ be good.”

Teo just nodded.

X~X

Teo offered to show the group how their nonbender glider’s worked. The Avatar picked up in the explanation where Teo couldn’t. They offer Zuko a glider, but he declined.

“I’m gonna go take a walk and clear my head.” He said.

“Alright, you go do that, grumpy-pants!” Katara called after him. Despite himself, the burned prince smiled to himself.

His walk was brief, as he soon found himself in a quiet, sunny place to meditate. He found himself at peace, for a few seconds at least before the hiss and rumble of pipes interrupted his thoughts.

All of this.

This _corruption_.

This _destruction_.

This _perversion_ of beauty.

It all ultimately fell back to what the _Fire Nation_ had done.

_What they were doing._

It was _wrong_.

He had been taught, and believed for so long that the Fire Nation’s cause was entirely _righteous_. That the war was their way of offering greatness to the world.

_But that had been a lie, hadn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna include the Fire Nation invading the temple, but I didn't set that up at all in the chapter and felt like the conclusion I came to was just too good.  
So I kinda felt like adding the invasion would be a bit tacked on. ^^;


	7. In The Name of Love and Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is more important; loyalty to that which creates you, or the love of those who care for you?
> 
> The group reaches the North and Zuko undergoes healing for his illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to recall someone wishing for Appa and Zuko cuddles, guess what I added to this chapter? :3

An endless expanse of blue flies below him. The vastness of the ocean stretches around them in all directions. The air has gradually gotten colder, and Zuko managed to spot the occasional ice floe, but even after days on non-stop flying he isn’t sure they’re any closer to the Northern Water Tribe. The place isn’t exactly hidden, it’s an impressive fortress of ice, but he also gets the distinct feeling that finding them won’t exactly be _easy_. After all, they have successfully evaded the Fire Nation’s wrath for _several decades_.

The spirits whom had taken Zuko custody seemed to be getting a bit tired of each other’s company.

Or perhaps, were simply cranky from being cooped up on the Avatar Spirit’s grumpy cloud monster.

Which did raise the question, why didn’t they just fly, or teleport, or however spirits get around? Unless they really did ride on clouds…

(If his own country could see beyond their own noses, they would have left the dragons and sky bison be, so the humans could fly places too...)

The cloud grumbled, and Zuko rolled over, groaning sympathetically. The ocean touched a cool hand to his forehead. She frowned, and rummaged through her bag for something.

The wolf-headed warrior groaned from where he was bent over the cloud’s saddle. “I’m not one to complain,” he _complained_. “But can’t Appa fly us any faster?”

Irritated, the Avatar Spirit snaps, “Well then, why don’t we all get on your back, and _you_ can fly us to the North Pole?!”

Zuko’s eyes flick back and forth, distantly fascinated by the exchange.

“_Gladly_.” The wolf spirit sasses. He bends over, shaking his rear. “All aboard, Sokka’s ready for take off.”

Both Zuko and the group’s strange, skinny and bug-eyed cat tackle the wolf spirit, who gives a slight huff of annoyance after a surprising grunt of pain. He peels out from under Zuko as the Avatar Spirit and Ocean laugh at him. Zuko rolls onto his belly and the cat curls up on his stomach, chittering in a very un-catlike manor.

The Ocean waves a hand, still rummaging through the bag. “Look, we’re all a little tired and cranky from flying for two days straight.” She pulls out a small waterskin shakes it lightly, frowning at the lightness of it. “Once we get there, we can all rest, and I can hopefully get some more medicine.”

The wolf huffed. “_If_ we find them.” He gestured around. “There’s nothing up here.”

“I’m sure we’ll find them soon.” The Ocean said with a smooth, yet hopeful confidence. She inches over to Zuko, the cascading blue of her body kneeling by his side. She set the waterskin down and grabbed the cat, who awoke at the sudden touch.

“_Wait_,” Zuko said, trying to stop her. “He’s sleeping, don’t wake him.”

The Ocean smiled lightly. “Well, he can sleep on you after you’ve had your medicine.”

Zuko grumbled and struggled onto his elbows, the Ocean put an arm under him, supporting him. Much to the burned prince’s chagrin.

X~X

She’s putting the waterskin away, when the cloud lets out a sudden and surprised bellow. It jerks and twists, suddenly flying fast and low, twisting like it’s trying to buck it’s passengers off.

Zuko suddenly finds himself gazing at the water rushing by, a pair of arms firmly holding him back.

“I got you, buddy.” The wolfen warrior said, fading panic hidden by a cool veneer.

The cloud plops into the water, it’s movement halted by a sudden assault of ice. Wooden ships slink out from behind icebergs, commanded by figures in blue.

The Ocean spirit looks excited. “They’re waterbenders! We found them! We found the Northern Water Tribe!”

The waterbenders from the ships make bridges of ice around the group, they approach slowly.

“Who are you, and what are you doing in northern waters?” A man demands in a clear, commanding voice. He pauses for a moment. “Wait a second, those tattoos… You must be the _Avatar_!” There are murmurs among the men about the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions.

Suddenly a new voice speaks up. “And what of this one, is he-”

The Avatar leans over Zuko, plants a firm arm across the teen’s body. “He’s with _me_.” The ancient spirit says with a firm finality that Zuko recognized from when his Father commanded a general or soldier. Blazing white meets gold. “He’s very sick, and we’re caring for him right now.”

“Very well…” The conversation fades out as Zuko lets himself drift back into a dreamless void.

X~X

“He’s heading north. The Northern Water Tribe.” Zhao said, looking over a map marked with Avatar sightings.

“The Avatar must master waterbending, it is the next element in the cycle.” Iroh paused. “He had to go north because there are no waterbenders left down south… My Father made sure of that.”

“Either way,” Zhao said, ignoring the heaviness of Iroh’s statement. “We’ll need a plan to take down the north. They didn’t survive a hundred years of war by sheer luck. The Northern Water Tribe is an icy fortress, surrounded on all sides by water and ice. The waterbenders will have the home advantage.”

“I can only hope you know what you are doing, Zhao. History is not always kind to men like us.”

“Yes, yes, I know all about your failure at Ba Sing Se.” Zhao said nonchalantly.

“And yet you sought me out anyway.”

“Well, you didn’t fail due to _incompetence_, in fact I’d say the fact that you managed to even break through shows your military genius.” Zhao looked at Iroh. “Your son had been taken from you so suddenly, you can’t really be blamed for loosing morale.” The man said, feigning sympathy. “But now, times are _different_. You have _nothing_ left to loose. The time for sadness and grieving is _over_.” He put a hand on the Dragon of the West’s shoulder, grinning viciously. “Now, it’s time to bite back, and claim what is rightfully yours.”

X~X

Zuko awakens to the cool touch of waterbending. The room is filled with equally cool blues. The light refracting from the ice, making the whole room look as cold as the frost it was made from. The healer hums softly as she runs her hands over Zuko. Her blue eyes are soft and without a hint of judgment as she runs her deft fingers along his chi paths. Zuko finds himself almost hypnotized by the gentle touches and soft humming. It felt a bit like a lullaby. He closed his eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath, he remembered a time long ago when his family was happy.

(When Azula wasn’t so bad.)

(When Father _smiled_ at him.)

He opened his eyes.

(_Those times were long past_.)

“You’re very pretty.” Zuko mutters, half aware of what he’s saying. The healer stopped humming, her eyes widened a bit before she smiled softly. “But blue is an _awful_ color.” Zuko paused for a moment. “No offense…” He muttered drearily.

The healer giggled, her voice soft. “None taken.”

“Orange is even worse.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, it’s brash and _obnoxious_.”

“How about green and yellow?”

“_Ugh_, both are terrible.” The prince paused for a moment to consider his words. “Well, _gold_ is alright, but regular yellow is _awful_.”

“Are there any colors you _do_ like?” The healer asked, momentarily pausing her movements and gazing at the teen with a curious intent.

Zuko thought for a moment. “I do like red.” He thought back to his childhood, when his mother would wrap him up in her safe arms. Her crimson robes swaddling him in comfort. “It’s warm and comforting.”

The healer hummed thoughtfully.

“Sea prunes are a crime against mankind.”

The healer burst out laughing, but Zuko wasn’t sure why.

Sea prunes are objectively _awful_.

X~X

Zuko slipped into the barn that Appa was housed in. He gazed around, marking sure no one could see him, he turned his head trying to pick up any sounds of activity that weren’t the bison eating or other animals shuffling about. His unscarred ear was particularly sharp to make up for the deficit in his bad ear. Satisfied that he was the only human presence, the burned prince edged deeper into the barn. The bison paused eating for a moment, glancing at Zuko. Without so much as a sound, he went right back to eating his lunch, as if he hadn’t even seen anything at all. Zuko couldn’t help but raise a brow at this, but he supposed it made sense. If he were a ten ton mammal, he probably wouldn’t feel threatened by a singular human either. But still, didn’t the bison sense his intentions?

(Yes, his _intentions_…)

(_Whatever they were at this point._)

The burned teen slowly inched closer the the bison, one hand outstretched. Appa didn’t react when Zuko put his hand on his head. He just sat there and continued eating as he gently stroked his soft, warm fur.

The healing certainly did wonders for his fever, even if his head did still feel a bit foggy. Only problem was now his inner fire seemed to have retreated very deeply within himself, if felt like it was too weak to keep him warm. He glared at nothing in particular and curled into Appa’s fur, shivering as a cold wind blew through the barn. Sensing his distress, the bison gently put on of his legs over the sickly prince. He rumbled sympathetically, giving Zuko a light licking before relaxing and taking a nap for himself.

Zuko supposed that it was good that the bison trusted him. Even to the point that he could approach the beast alone, and he wouldn’t react negatively. The _Avatar_ trusted him too. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince the Avatar to come with him alone, and the bison would probably willingly fly towards a small, lonely ship like the Iron Slug. Especially since he trusted Zuko. He could easily convince the boy to go below deck and blast- _scare_ _off_ the bison once the Avatar was safely within custody.

Or maybe he could deliver both to his father. The last airbender, and the last sky bison.

(Though, he’d have to skip on dinner for several nights after delivering the bison to his father.)

So, he had a plan, all he had to do was _act_ on it.

Zuko curled up against the bison’s underbelly, the soft, slow pulsing of Appa’s heart pulling him into a sense of calmness, and lulling him to sleep.

Yes he had a plan but- maybe it could _wait a bit…_

X~X

A sudden loud sound, accompanied by many grumpy voices shoved Zuko back into full wakefulness. If only for a moment. He had expected heat, or at least the red of the palace all around him. But the cool blue of the icy north eased his mind.

(He was no longer in the palace.)

(He was _safe_.)

The adrenaline spike quickly faded and Zuko’s eyes quickly began to flutter closed once more.

He could hear Katara’s apologetic tone; “Oh, guys let’s be a little more quiet, we almost woke Zuko.”

Zuko groaned lightly, curling deeper into his furry blanket. His eyes flickered open once more when it suddenly occurred to him that he wasn’t in the barn with Appa anymore. No, someone must’ve moved him into the Avatar’s quarters while he was asleep.

“I think it might be a little late for that, Kat.” Sokka said, looking directly at him. Nevertheless, the Avatar’s friends continued their conversation a lowered volume. Presumably to let Zuko rest. He groaned when he realized that someone had put a blue parka on him.

Sure, it made up for the fact that his inner fire was too feeble to keep him warm, but… _blue_, eugh.

(Though, maybe blue wasn’t that bad.)

(After all the one who hurt him wasn’t clad in _blue_ was he?)

Zuko decided to focus on what the Avatar’s friends were saying.

“Master Poophead-”

Zuko tittered. “_Burn_.”

There was a snicker coming from the Avatar. “Well, he won’t teach Katara because she’s a girl.”

Zuko’s face scrunched up at that. That’s- That is an incredibly poor reason for not taking in a student. Many, _many_ soldiers and imperial firebenders are women. _Azula_ is a girl, for Agni’s sake! To act as if women are not worthy of learning to master the art of bending because they’re women, is just. _Absurd_.

(_If only his ancestors and father actually cared about righting this wrong._)

“That bad?”

“No it’s Princess Yue.”

Zuko turned over at this, looking at Sokka. He knew a thing or two about princesses.

“Oh I know all about _princess_ types, stay away. They’re crazy and _probably_ evil.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko, concern nested deep in his eyes.

“So, Zuko-” Katara started, sitting beside him. “You say you know about princesses right? What are your family like?”

Zuko sighed, dipping into the blanket a bit before opening up. “Well, my sister is an _incredible_ firebender. In fact, she excels in pretty much everything she tries, and I’m just- a failure. Father said she was born lucky. He closed his eyes. He said that I was lucky to be born.”

“_Zuko_…”

“Uncle, Lu Ten, and Mom were the only ones that would never say anything mean to me. But-” He opened his eyes, gazing at nothing in particular. Lu Ten died in the war, and Mom- Mom just disappeared one night. Never saw her again.”

“Me and Sokka lost our mother too.”

Zuko looked at Katara, eyes soft. “I’m sorry.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Don’t be, it wasn’t your fault.” Her expression changed to a pinched looking one as she slowly reached out and touched his scar. “What happened to your eye?”

Zuko took a breath.

“I spoke out of turn at a war meeting. It was to teach me a lesson.”

“_What_?!” Sokka squawked. “They burned you for _talking out of turn_?! Are you _kidding_ me?!”

“Well, I wasn’t supposed to be there _in the first place_, but I convinced my Uncle to let me in-”

“Your _Uncle_ did that to you? I thought he was kind to you!”

“No, my Uncle would _never_-” Zuko swallowed. “It was my father.”

“You’re _father_ did that to you?!”

The Avatar’s group were all pacing around angrily. Even the normally docile Avatar was rather agitated. Zuko couldn’t really figure out what the big deal was, that’s just how things work.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Zuko laid the whole truth bare. “I spoke out of turn at a war meeting, a general wanted to sacrifice a who division of new recruits to lure earthbending soldiers into a trap. I called out his plan because I felt it was unfair to sacrifice loyal soldiers like that.” The group stopped pacing and looked at Zuko. He took a breath and continued. “By doing so, I had insulted the Fire Lord. I was told I would have to fight in an Agni Kai- a fire duel. I thought that I would have to fight the general I had interrupted, so I declared I wasn’t afraid. But-” He swallowed thickly, eyes growing moist as he gazed into the void. “But by doing what I had done in my Father’s war room…”

“You’d disrespected the Fire Lord.” Sokka said. “You ended up having to duel your own father.”

“I didn’t realize it until I turned around and saw my opponent.” He curled in on himself. “I refused to fight him. I showed _shameful weakness_ and _dishonored_ myself by refusing to fight.” He closed his eyes, tears silently streaking his face. “I fell to my knees and cried like a _child_ as I begged him to forgive me.” Zuko gave a hissing breath. “_He didn’t_. He singed my face, and I lost the Agni Kai. For my shameful display and refusal to fight my Father, he banished me. At thirteen years old I was officially banished from the Fire Nation. The terms of my banishment were clear, the only way for me to return home was to capture the Avatar.”

The room became so quiet, you could hear the fall of snowflakes outside.

“I knew the Fire Lord was evil, but-” The was a dark edge to Sokka’s voice. “How could you justify a duel with a _child_? If anyone was to be banished, it should have been _him_!”

“_Don’t_\- I deserved it, okay? He was teaching me a lesson in respect.”

“You don’t teach someone respect by _burning_ them!” Sokka yelled.

“You just don’t understand.”

“No, we _don’t_ understand.” The Avatar said, angrily. “We don’t understand how anyone could think that _disfiguring a thirteen year old_ is okay. Zuko, no one had a right to do that to you. _No one_.”

“Aang is right, Zuko.” Katara said, also pissed. “_Nothing_ about what happened to you is right or okay in _any_ sense of the word! You _didn’t_ deserve that for just speaking out of turn!”

Zuko curled up deeper into the furs, they just didn’t understand.

“I _deserved_ it.” He muttered finally, slipping back into sleep.

X~X

He finds himself on his knees again. His head and limbs are heavy, and he can’t breathe. The inescapable heat is all encompassing. He hears the mutter and shuffle of the many faces watching the spectacle.

“Stand and _fight_, Prince Zuko.” His father’s voice echos.

His breathing picks up, he tries, to no avail, to stem the tears flowing from his eyes.

But this time, he wasn’t alone.

The Avatar and the two Water Tribe siblings take defensive stances in front of him.

“We won’t let you hurt him!” He hears them cry. They rush in, facing the Fire Lord’s fury and flames head on.

For once, Zuko’s dream is filled with the stench of another’s burned flesh.

But he just doesn’t understand why-

X~X

The next morning, his fever hasn’t risen, but he still feels awful and weak. Like when his tutors made him practice the same kata over and over until he doubled over and threw up. The same feeling of being pained all over and unable to move.

Katara offers him some breakfast, but Zuko turns away, groaning. He hadn’t eaten nearly enough yesterday, but at the moment his head was throbbing and spinning. He didn’t think he could hold anything down.

“How are you feeling Zuko?” She asked softly.

“Terrible.” He answered flatly.

Katara frowned. “I’ll go get the healers, then.” She got up and left, returning a few minutes later with some other waterbenders who helped Zuko up and lead him to one of the healing huts.

When they lay him out on the table, he notices that Katara is gone. An older healer approaches him, she runs her glowing hands over his forehead and face, humming thoughtfully. Gently, she traces wrinkled and experienced fingers over his eye.

“I would like to work on your eye today, is that acceptable?”

Zuko raised his brow at this. It was a _scar_, it couldn’t really be healed… The burn didn’t affect his vision too badly, sure it wasn’t as good as his unburned eye but he could kind of see with it. Even if everything was extremely blurry and unclear. But healing it wouldn’t exactly hurt him, so _whatever_.

“Go nuts.” He said flatly, too tired to argue.

The woman dipped her hand in a bowl and bent the liquid around her palm. “Open your eye as wide as you can manage.” She reached as Zuko obeyed. “And try to hold still, this may be a little _uncomfortable_.”

Zuko shrieked, he felt as if his face had been lit on fire. Panicked, he tried to push away when he realized his father was looming over him. There was shouting and shuffling as dark spirits surrounded him. He knew, he just knew they had come to finish the job his father had started. Terrified for his own safety, he shoved his father and scrambled away from the dark spirits.

“Young man calm down, we’re not going to hurt you.”

“_Lies_!” Zuko shrieked, throwing out an arc of flame. He felt breathless, but his eye continued to burn.

“He’s freaking out, hold him down and I’ll put him in a healing sleep.”

“_No_!” Zuko cried as the dark spirits grabbed him and held him still. “Please! Stop!!” The burned teen cried as he was being restrained. “Let me go!” He pulled and struggled. “Let me go!!”

The voices hushed him. “It’s alright, just relax, it’ll be over soon.”

The boy’s fear grew deeper and more intense. He saw the blue glow of Azula’s flames, wrapped around her palm as it closed in upon his face. He screamed prepared for pain.

But instead he was answered with a deep cooling sensation that eased his troubled mind into a more peaceful place…

X~X

When the cool void releases Zuko, the wolf warrior is talking to the healer. There’s a bandage over his eye and he can’t think straight. His face doesn’t hurt or feel sore or stiff. In fact he can barely feel the area at all. He tries to listen to what the spirits are saying, but they speak in distorted, warbling tones.

He doesn’t recognize any of the noise coming from the wolf warrior’s mouth when he speaks. The spirit helps Zuko up, and Zuko wants to ask why everything is _blue_ and _cold_.

What happened to Father?

What happened during the Agni Kai?

Where is he?

Did he _die_?

He tries to ask these questions, but he can’t form the words in his head right, and everything just slides out of his mouth like water from a broken jug.

The wolf says something, but he can’t quite make it out. So the two stumble along in silence, and it’s not too long before they reach their destination.

The wolf deposits Zuko on something soft and warm, he doesn’t question it, he just curls up and allows himself to slip back into the cool void.

X~X

He’s back once again. Surrounded by the shuffle and muted mumbles, and the all encompassing, suffocating heat of the arena. He isn’t sure how or why, but he forces himself to his feet. He lifts his head, proud like a prince should be.

Katara, Sokka, The Avatar-

They’re all on their knees heads down, his father priming to burn them all to a crisp. He jumps in to stop him, throwing a small fireball that the Fire Lord easily deflects.

Zuko jumps in front of the Avatar’s- _his_ friends.

Weak as he is-

Poor excuse for a firebender as he is-

He _fights_ his father in an Agni Kai to _protect them_.

Predictably, he falls. His bending just isn’t strong enough to match the Fire Lord’s. But when he ends up on his knees in front of his Father. Weak and battered, and too heavy to be moved once more. He looks up to face his fate, closing his eyes, a bitter smile forcing it’s way onto his lips.

He feels _peace_, rather than fear.

And somehow, someway, there is no pain as the fire consumes his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the real healing is the lessons Zuko learned along the way. :'D


	8. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, it is time for Zuko to figure out what he truly wants in life, and to take the reins of destiny for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapta! *hums to The Final Countdown*

The horizon was foggy, the end of the water perfectly melting into the beginning of the sky. All around him was a mess of misty gray. Zuko stood quietly, staring at the horizon, eyes searching. For what? He didn’t know.

_He wasn’t sure how to figure it out by this point._

Something began to approach him. An unknown figure slowly ambled up to Zuko, the prince leaving his back open to it.

“What do you want?”

The figure stilled. It remained silent, instead it came closer. Zuko didn’t bother turning around. He couldn’t muster the energy to care at that point. His breath shuddered for the briefest of moments as the figure rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He swallowed and looked up, meeting the figure eye to eye.

He wasn’t sure if he saw his father’s face or another’s.

X~X

Zuko’s eyes fluttered open as Agni’s rays peaked over the horizon. He rolled over, his golden eyes glinting in the bare light of dawn. Katara and Aang were already up. The waterbender yawned as she brushed and styled her hair.

“You’re up early.”

The waterbender smirked. “I could say the same about you.”

“I’m a _firebender_. We rise with the sun.” Zuko said, like that was somehow obvious. He ran his fingers over his head. His hair was growing back in full force now. Though with his phoenix plume surrounded by short fluff, his hair was rather… uneven. He was either going to have to shave soon(_or cut the phoenix plume_) because as things stand now, he looks ridiculous.

But he left his shaving kit on his ship, _so it’d have to wait until_-

“How are you feeling today?” Katara asked, straightening her parka.

Well, he was homesick, shipshick- Surprisingly enough he did miss his crew and the Iron Slug, though he’d loathe to admit that he cared about either- he’s been missing his mother, he desperately wants his father to just say he’s proud of him or that he cares. _At all._

And most of all he _desperately_ misses his Uncle.

“I’m fine.”

Physically, at least.

X~X

While Katara, the Avatar, and Sokka went about their lessons and training, Zuko found a nice and sunny spot to contemplate his place in the universe.

Namely on top of a high building and facing the rising sun.

He’d been so _sure_ before. So _certain_ that what he and his country were doing was the right thing. But, the evidence was piling up. Even things he’d known from before, the things he’d learned from his trips to the air temples, the sights he’d come across in his dogged chasing of the Avatar, and even the simple fact that he was sent on this whole chase because he-

He’d simply spoken out of turn.

In an attempt to save the lives of soldiers who loved and trusted their country the same way he did.

Soldiers who were no doubt sent off to die,_ just to spite him_.

They deserved better.

(_He deserved better._)

He closed his eyes, letting Agni’s light wash over him.

Zuko heard the light footfalls of the Avatar approaching him. The boy plopped down by his side, as Zuko opened his eyes and turned to him.

“And here I thought it was just us airbenders that liked high places.” He said with his usual cheerful grin.

“It’s easier to catch the sun when you’re up high.” Zuko said matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” There was an awkward silence between them. “Well, since we’re up here, yooooouu- wanna practice feeling the sun?”

Zuko was an experienced firebender, he’d been born with fire and had been sensing the sun since he could first sense anything.

“Sure, why not.”

The two boys sat together watching the sun, feeling it’s rays permeate not only their skin, but their _souls_. Feeding the fire nestled deep within their beings. Zuko purposefully kept his breath slower and more even so the Avatar wouldn’t have trouble following along and mastering control of it. He couldn’t help but notice that the boy was a quick study. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that as Avatar, he had _technically_ mastered the elements hundreds, if not thousands of times over many lifetimes. Or if it was simple something he could easily adapt due to learning airbending first.

Feeling a bit refreshed by the morning meditation session, Zuko turned to the Avatar. “I want you to try and make a small flame. On your own.”

The boy looked nervous. “Really? Already??”

Zuko smiled confidently. “You’re a smart kid, and a quick study.” He gave the Avatar a firm pat on the shoulder. “And besides, I may not look like it…” He gazed to the side briefly, before meeting the Avatar’s eyes. “But I _do_ know how to put out a fire.” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s _technically_ one of the first things you’re supposed to learn, but…” Zuko gestured around. “Not much around here that’s flammable enough for the job.”

“I suppose you’re right.” The boy laughed. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and cupping his hands.

Zuko didn’t think he’d ever get over just how quickly the boy could shift from average twelve year old, to Avatar so quickly. But he couldn’t deny that being able to do so was undeniably for the better.

The Avatar held his eyes closed, and kept his breathing deep and even. Zuko watched carefully, making sure <strike>(his student)</strike>the boy didn’t flare up and burn himself. A tiny flame flickered into existence in the Avatar’s palms. Despite his calm expression, he could see the Avatar sweating slightly, certainly sensing the pulse of the flame sitting in his hands.

“It’s alright, you’ve got this.” Zuko said calmly. He thought back to Uncle, when he was helping him work through his pyrophobia. Sure, the Avatar didn’t _exactly_ suffer from that condition, but he was visibly nervous concerning fire. While he was grateful that the boy was taking the element _seriously_, he didn’t want him to be _afraid_ of it. He remembered what his Uncle kept telling him.

/_“Fire doesn’t have to be something harmful, it can be beautiful if you’ll let it.”_/

(Only _now_ does he believe that he’s truly starting to understand exactly what the old man meant by that.)

He looked back over at the Avatar who was gazing into the teeny fire in his palms. He looked at Zuko, eyes asking for some kind of praise.

Zuko’s tutors would have _burnt_ him for producing such a _pathetic_ amount of fire.

“Pretty good for a first try.” Zuko said patiently. “Now try giving it just a little more juice, don’t be nervous- I won’t let you get burned.”

The boy’s face screwed up slightly, then he took a deep breath and relaxed his hands a little, giving the flame more room as it expanded slightly.

/_”Useless boy! A nonbender could produce more flame than that!”_/

“Good job, kid.” The flame could still stand to be larger, but it was better to acclimate someone to fire, so that it doesn’t start feeding off their fear and burning out of control. Besides, Zuko knew that the smallness of the flame was indeed due to nervousness, it was being held back. It wasn’t that he was a weak bender.

And even if he _was_, it would grow stronger with age and practice. There was no need to rush this.

“Alright, now pull your hands apart like this, let the energy release. It’ll feel like a sigh, and the flame will go out.” Zuko demonstrated with his own hands, but no flame. The Avatar copied him, the small flame winking out like a distant star. The teen nodded. “Good, now remember that feeling of the flame going out. It’s important to hold onto and remember that for when you learn how to put out a fire.”

The boy opened his mouth to speak, before suddenly frowning, a look of concern pulling across his youthful features. It wasn’t long before Zuko caught on, as black snow began to flutter down from the sky. It was so light, so gentle and _delicate_, it could _almost_ be mistaken for something utterly harmless.

While Zuko had never quite seen black snowfall, he didn’t need to. He knew what was making the snow black. And the presence of so much soot in the sky could only mean one thing.

X~X

Zhao chuckled. “This is going to be one for the _history books_, General Iroh.” He grinned at the older general. “Just think, centuries from now, people will study the _great Admiral Zhao_. The man who decimated the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You should count your lucky stars, you’ll be witnessing history in the making.”

“Careful what you wish for, Admiral.” Iroh said ominously. “History is not always kind to it’s subjects.”

“I do suppose that you are speaking from experience… But, oh, I can assure you Iroh, this will be nothing like your siege of Ba Sing Se.” His tone darkened considerably. “I do not intend to quit until they’ve been thoroughly _destroyed_.” He peered back over at Iroh, dark brown eyes appearing almost _red_ in the light. “Have you decided upon getting revenge on the Avatar yet?”

The Dragon of the West glared hard at the horizon. “I’ve been ruminating on it.”

X~X

“Oh, this is bad, this is really, _really_ bad.” The Avatar was fidgeting, his face twisted into a fearful expression. On the way to the citadel they’d run across Katara, who put an arm around the Avatar, trying to calm him down.

Zuko knew just as well as any firebender worth his flame that the North was a _fortress_, and to attack it, especially during the winter was a fools errand.

“It’s okay, Aang.” She said soothingly. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to get through this.”

Zhao was an arrogant fool, but he wasn’t braindead enough to think he could just bowl over the North.

“Right Zuko?”

He must have had some kind of a plan.

“_Zuko_?”

Zuko’s head zipped up, suddenly realizing he’d spaced out. He frowned, unable to meet the waterbender’s gaze. “Look, my country knows full and well how foolish it is to attack the Northern Water Tribe, and Zhao _is_ the kind of arrogant power-hungry, ladder climber that would take on such a task.”

“See, I kn-”

“But he’s not _braindead_. He has a plan.” His face darkened. “The North has a weakness, and _he’s figured it out._”

Katara’s face fell. “What do you mean?”

Zuko stopped, he let out a sigh. “Look, I know Zhao. And while my people are more styled towards full on, brutal assaults, even to where our bending is pretty much all offense, he fights _dirty_. The man has no honor.” Zuko hissed. “I fought him in an Agni Kai once.” Aang and Katara looked immediately concerned, so Zuko added quickly- “I _won_. But I refused to burn him so he tried to attack me while I was walking away.” He got quiet. “If Uncle hadn’t been there to stop the attack, I probably wouldn’t be here.”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“The invasion force will likely be massive, but it’s only a _ruse_. Zhao’s real target is likely much smaller, and significantly more _vulnerable_. And whatever it is, killing it will likely bring the city to it’s knees.” Zuko grimaced, such tactics reminded him of his _sister_. The move was genius, he couldn’t deny. But it was so _wrong_.

The Avatar gained an expression of horror. “You don’t think he’s going to kill Yue, do you?”

“I wouldn’t discount the thought.”

The Avatar shuddered, visibly horrified at the thought.

“That’s horrible!” Katara spat.

There had to be something they could do though, anything… Zuko looked up at the Avatar, his arrows seemed almost eerily alight from the way the light was bouncing off his head.

“Avatar-” He clasped his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “You are the Avatar.”

“I am.” The boy said, not sure where Zuko was going with this.

“The Avatar is the bridge between the material and spiritual realms.” The gears were grinding away in the young prince’s mind. “Look, I realize that not everything my country said about the other nations is correct, but I do still believe that each nation has a patron spirit watching over it. Maybe you could ask whoever looks over the Water Tribe for guidance or just assistance of any kind.”

The Avatar’s face brightened as he put the pieces together as well. “Or, they might unleash a _crazy-amazing spirit attack_ that drives out the Fire Nation!”

Katara gave the boy a look, but from the ancient records Zuko had seen, the idea wasn’t exactly _far fetched_. Spirits could do amazing things if _motivated_.

“Hey, even if the Water Tribe spirits don’t listen.” He looked aside, feeling entirely _heretical_ for saying what he was about to say. “You might even be able to ask Agni for assistance.” Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “He’s the sun spirit and watches over the Fire Nation, but I dunno… maybe if you ask _nicely_?” From the way that his own flame had been behaving recently, he couldn’t say for certain that Agni _wasn’t_ punishing him…

The Avatar smiled brightly, putting a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do.”

The group immediately made their way up to the steps leading to the palace, catching Sokka and Yue in some kind of dispute.

“I love my people…”

“Well, you’re not marrying your people!”

“You don’t understand. I have to do this. It’s my duty. Goodbye-”

“Yue wait!!” Katara shrieked.

The princess paused in her steps and turned as the group caught up with them. Her face screwed into a look of concern.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“We have reason to believe that your life is in danger.” Zuko said, eyes dark.

X~X

The small group burst into the ice palace, much to the shock of both Arnook and the palace guards, who nearly took out the young teens. Only relaxing once they saw that Yue was with them.

“The North’s under attack!” Sokka cried, nearly out of breath.

Arnook blinked, the statement only just registering. “What?”

“The Fire Nation are attacking! Look, I’ve seen the black snow before. It came right before the Fire Nation would raid my village.”

“And you have reason to believe they can breach our defenses?”

“We have reason to believe your daughter’s life may be in danger.” Zuko said darkly.

Arnook flinched. “_Yue_?”

“Zhao isn’t messing around, he won’t stop until this whole tribe is _destroyed_-”

“You _know_ who’s doing this?”

Ice shot up around Zuko. The group took defensive stances around him.

“I know this _looks_ bad,” the Avatar said. “What with Zuko appearing before the invasion fleet comes, but believe me, he’s on _your_ side, not theirs.” The ice didn’t lower, the palace guards took aggressive stances towards the group. “Look, Zhao’s been chasing me down as the Avatar. If there’s any reason he’s here it’s likely because he was following _me_.”

“Alright.” Arnook said, the guards relaxed slightly. “But if you want me to trust your firebending companion, I will need something from him.”

“Like what?” The Avatar tilted his head.

“Information.” Arnook smiled, it wasn’t friendly. “If he’s truly not on their side, I’m sure he would mind divulging anything he knows about them.”

“Well, your target is Admiral Zhao. He’s got a huge temper and even bigger sideburns.” Zuko said flatly. “But honestly his ego is bigger than both _combined_. He has no self control, _which is a pretty huge weakness as a firebender_, even if he is a master.” Zuko’s face darkened. “He’s going to come at this city with a huge fleet, and will give the assault everything he’s got. But that’s only going to be a distraction.” He nudged his head in Yue’s direction. “He’s been known to use underhanded tactics, and I have reason to believe that he’s going to try and cripple this city by killing her.”

“Very well.” The ice melted and Zuko was released. “I will mobilize my forces against the invasion fleet, and I expect your group to look after Yue. Keep her safe.”

“Well, we were planning on asking the spirits of the moon and ocean for help against the Fire Nation.” The Avatar said, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Very well, Yue show them the way to the oasis.” He gestured to some guards, "And you both, keep watch and make sure no one can get in to harm my daughter or interrupt the Avatar."

“Yes, sir.”

X~X

Once they entered the oasis, Zuko could feel a palpable change in the air. Not only was it so much warmer than literally everywhere else in the city, but there was also some of the greenest grass he’d seen.

The Avatar rushed past him, flopping and rolling around on the ground. “Oh, I never thought I’d miss grass so much!”

“It’s so warm here… How is this even possible?” Katara asked.

“This is the spiritual center of our land.” Yue said.

“You’re right, Yue. I can feel… something.” The Avatar said distantly. “It’s so… _tranquil_.” He said down to meditate. Zuko found himself looking around, he could faintly feel something. It did feel rather peaceful there. His eyes traced around the place, it almost reminded him of one of Agni’s shrines…

His eyes settled on the pond. A pair of koi lazily swum in a circle, they appeared eerily reminiscent of the yin and yang symbols. A chill began to creep up Zuko’s spine.

“Does, does anyone come here to feed these fish, _ever_?”

“No, why?”

Zuko turned around, horror dawning.

“I think I’ve found Zhao’s real targets.”

X~X

“It is nearly twilight, Zhao.” Iroh said. “As your military adviser, I would suggest halting the assault until daybreak. As waterbenders draw their power from the moon. Speaking of which, the moon is nearly full, I do hope you know what you are doing-”

“Oh, trust me, Iroh. I have a solution in mind for our little moon problem.”

X~X

The Avatar spun around, a look of profound panic, too deep for him to truly be conscious of it on his face.

“_What_?” He spoke softly, another’s voice seemed to faintly layer over his own.

Zuko gulped. “I- I get a feeling similar to one that I got whenever I was around one of Agni’s lit altars when I’m near this pool." He looked at Yue. “These are the moon and ocean spirits, aren’t they?”

Yue nodded gravely. “Yes, it’s a well kept secret by the highest shamans and the royal family, but these are the mortal forms of the moon and ocean spirits.”

Katara looked pale. “Wait, _mortal_? You don’t mean-” She swallowed. “Certainly _no one_ would be arrogant enough to-”

“Zhao’s going to kill them. _That’s_ how he plans to cripple the Northern Water Tribe.” Zuko thought back to all that Uncle taught him about the spirits and even Agni himself. “He plans on taking waterbending completely out of the equation, by nipping it at the spiritual source.”

The Avatar looked deathly pale, absolutely mortified. “_Oh no._” He said eyes gazing elsewhere. Katara approached him, offering a comforting hand when he suddenly took a deep breath and his eyes and arrows lit up.

“He crossed over.” Katara said numbly.

“He’s probably trying to warn them.” Sokka said, glancing at Aang. He gazed back at the group, “Well, while he’s doing that we need to come up with a plan so we can protect them.”

Zuko nodded. “Sokka’s right, with the Avatar out of commission, and the spirits being vulnerable, we need know how we’re going to protect them both.”

“Katara and Zuko, you both should hide in the overgrowth. It’ll be easier to knock out their forces if they don’t see you attacking.” Sokka said. “I’ll keep watch over Yue, the spirits, and Aang. Also, try and keep a decent patrol of the perimeter, so no one can sneak in and catch us by surprise.”

The two nodded and marched off.

As they checked the outer corners of the oasis, Zuko rubbed his wrist. He felt something hard and the realization hit him like an angry moose-lion. Hurriedly, he pulled the necklace from his wrist and handed it back to Katara.

“Here.” He said awkwardly. “I’ve been holding on to this, sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Katara said easily(_maybe even sassily_), slipping her necklace back on. The pair continued, an awkward silence stretching between them. He could practically feel the angry waves rolling off the waterbender. He just knew that she didn’t actually forgive him, she was only being polite.

After all, _why should she_? He’d been holding onto that necklace the whole time. Plus, _he tied her to a tree and tried to blackmail her with it._

Yeah, that wasn’t cool.

“I found the necklace on the prison ship, I always saw you wearing it so, I figured it must be important to you.” Zuko bit back the bitter taste of guilt in his mouth. “I shouldn’t have kept it from you.”

She turned around, smiling genuinely. “I _forgive_ you.” She touched a hand to the necklace, "And yes, it _is_ important to me. It belonged to my mother.”

_Well now he felt even worse._

“The Fire Nation took her from me when I was a little girl.” Katara said, a subtle sadness falling over her features. She sat down, gazing at the moon. “It’s all I have left to remember her by.”

Zuko sat next to her. “Remember the Fire Day’s festival, when I mentioned how I used to go there with my mother?”

Katara’s eyes brightened. “Yeah.” She said, wordlessly edging him on. He hadn’t wanted to talk about it at the time, and it seems Katara’s interest in his own missing mother hadn’t waned since. Of course, she was trying to hide it a little, trying not to be too pushy so he’ll actually open up this time.

“When my cousin Lu Ten died, Father tried to get the Fire Lord to make him heir instead of Uncle. The Fire Lord, my grandfather, didn’t like that and said that I was to be killed for my father’s insolence.” Zuko narrowed his eyes, glaring at the overly green grass. “Or at least, that’s what _Azula_ said. _Nothing happened to me_, but over the course of one night, my grandfather had died, my Father became Fire Lord, and my mother… well…”

/_“Everything I did Zuko, I did it to protect you…”_/

“She vanished without a trace.”

X~X

“I’m sure that I don’t need to remind you that we are under a time limit.” Iroh said, an urgency edging into his voice. “If the Water Tribe are not defeated before the full moon rises, they will be _undefeatable_.”

Zhao humphed. “I assure you, General.” He said smoothly. “I have everything under control.” A grin. “I intend to remove the moon as a factor.”

The Dragon’s eye’s widened. “_Remove the moon_? How do you intend to do that?”

“Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!”

Zhao and Iroh casually stepped aside, before Zhao calmly shoved the boy overboard. Iroh just shook his head, as Zhao continued, not paying any mind to the interruption.

“I stumbled across a great and powerful secret many years ago; and found out a deep secret of the Water Tribe’s patron deities. They are mortal, and can be slain. Obviously, I also figured out the exact identity and hiding place of the spirits as well.”

“_What_?”

“I was a young lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom. I ended up discovering a hidden library. Underground, and in the vast Si Wong desert, in fact.” The Dragon’s eye’s widened some more. “Yes, _that one_. I tore through scroll after scroll, one of them containing a detailed illustration with the words ‘moon’ and ‘ocean’. It was then that I figured out the Water Tribe’s greatest weakness. And my destiny.”

The Dragon closed his eyes. “Ah, yes. Destiny. I think I’d know a thing or two about _destiny_.”

Zhao ignored the man behind him. “The Moon and Ocean gave up their immortality to become part of our world, and now they will _pay the ultimate price._”

X~X

The following day was mostly uneventful for the group. The Avatar remained at his station, eyes alight with his eerie power, and the young teens stiffly standing sentry over the Oasis. Their anxieties only heightening as the soot and smell of burning flesh inched ever closer.

When night fell, _their nightmares came knocking._

There were blasts of fire, screams and arcs of lightning outside the oasis gate, before the door was unceremoniously blasted down. Sokka took a defensive stance over Yue and Aang. Katara and Zuko remained hidden, struggling to hush their breathing and fight the urge to rush out and defend their comrades. A seemingly endless stream of firebending soldiers marched through. Sokka was quickly overwhelmed as he was wrestled to the ground and Yue manhandled and restrained.

Then, Zhao and the Dragon of the West entered. Zhao grinned as he took a look at the oasis pool, before suddenly gesturing to the Avatar.

“Well, there he is. Go on, take him down. _Avenge your nephew.”_

Zuko couldn’t take it any more, he let his mask fall to the ground as he burst out.

“_Uncle_!” Zuko had never seen someone’s eyes change from resigned anger to sheer elation and tear-eyed relief so fast. He almost looked like someone had told him that Lu Ten was coming home. “Uncle…” Zuko resisted the urge to sob as he buried himself into his Uncle’s body. The older general wrapped his arms around the young teen.

“_Zuko_…”

“Well, that’s certainly a _surprise_.” Zuko looked up, to see Zhao, an uncharacteristic look of genuine surprise on his face. He quickly evened out his features. “I guess the stories of the Avatar being a pacifist really were true…” Katara is hauled out from her hiding place, she glares at Zuko, utter rage marring her sweet features. “Doesn’t mater though, the Water Tribe is going down tonight.” Zhao laughed as the group, sans Zuko, were tied up by the firebending soldiers and Yue was held hostage. “With the Avatar, I guess that means you’ll be able to go home too, Prince Zuko.”

“I _trusted_ you!” Katara shrieked.

Zuko didn’t reply.

/_”Sometimes the best opportunities come to those who wait for them.”_/

The Avatar came to just in time to be pinned to the ground. He looked up at Zuko.

“Zuko? How? _Why_?” Heartbreak and betrayal soaked his face, pain filling his large, gray eyes.

Zuko looked aside, he stood by his Uncle’s side and watched as Zhao picked the Moon Spirit from the water and shoved it into a bag. A creeping chill crawled up Zuko’s spine as the moon and air filled with blood. Everything bathed in an eerie red.

Suddenly a small bolt of fire flew past him.

A warning shot.

“Do not harm the Moon Spirit.” The Dragon warned. Zhao’s grip on the bag tightened.

“_Really_, General?” Zhao said calmly. “_Treason_? How unbecoming of you. I’d have expected as much from Zuko, but not _you_.”

The Dragon stood firm. “The spirits are _not_ to be trifled with Zhao!”

The admiral humphed, he cast his gaze at Zuko.

“Here’s a chance to prove yourself Zuko, help assure the Fire Nation’s victory. Gain back your honor, prove yourself to the Fire Lord. Show him that your worthy of your old title of crown prince.”

Zuko looked at the scene before him. He had two options, he could join his Uncle, or he could… get his _honor_ back.

Finally, that opportunity he’d been waiting for to take the Avatar, it was siting right in front of him. He’d been waiting for the perfect time to do it, and now here it was.

_The Avatar was his for the taking._

_His honor was his for the taking._

_His father’s pride was his for the taking._

He’d finally be able to do something to not only go back home go back to normalcy, but also finally prove himself to his father. To finally make the man proud of him. He’d finally get to see his father _smile_ at him again…

Finally, the chance opened up before him.

He walked up to Zhao, a decision finally set in his soul.

Zuko _finally_ understood what he needed to do.

He _decked_ Zhao in the face, causing the man to drop the bag and the fish inside to slide out. As Zhao fell back, enraged and with fire flaring up at his fists, Zuko kicked the Moon Spirit back into the pond as it was falling through the air. Time having slowed to a _crawl_.

The fish landed safely back in the oasis pool, but the young prince could have sworn that it _glared_ at him before swimming into the suddenly pitch black water.

Time resumed as normal as the moon returned to it’s shining silver and the cool blue of the night returned. Zuko tackled Zhao, looking back for only a moment, as Iroh gave him a proud smile.

It warmed his heart more that his father’s smile ever did.

Zuko rolled off of Zhao just in time to avoid a fire blast. He bounced up just in time to take out the soldier threatening Yue, he used the momentum to take out the soldier pinning Sokka.

As the Avatar’s companions were mostly exhausted, Iroh and Zuko did most of the work flattening Zhao’s soldiers. Well, mostly Iroh, as the Dragon’s fire was damn near unstoppable.

“Oof!”

Zuko looked up just in time to see the dazed Avatar lying on his back, disoriented and unable to get up or block the Zhao’s fireball.

_The fireball aimed directly at the young boy’s face._

In that moment, all Zuko could see was _himself_, on his knees, about to be given a first hand lesson in _suffering_.

His body moved before his mind could catch up, flames collecting around his palm as he threw out a desperate fireball. The two fireballs canceled each other out and the force knocked the Avatar down completely and Zhao into the endless deep of the oasis pool.

The man didn’t resurface, though.

Zuko could only stare, someone was saying some words to him.

Their lips were moving, but the roaring in his ears was too loud.

E v e r y t h i n g w a s f a l l i n g a p a r t.

X~X

Zuko opened his eyes to an endless, pitch black sky. The only light being the moon watching from above. He forced himself up, the ground was nothing but an endless expanse of strikingly white ice, a dark shape lurking just below. He held his head, it throbbed lightly. Zuko looked up at the moon.

He got the sense that it was staring right back.

The moon slowly changed phases, waning until it was gone. Eerily, it mimicked the blinking of an eye.

“**Perhaps Agni was right about this one.**”

Zuko whirled around, but no one was there.

“**He is honorable, and his heart is true.**”

No one seemed to be speaking, yet the voices rung clear.

“**Do you see it now, child of Agni?**”

“**The truth of the world?**”

“**You will come to fully understand with time.**”

“**But remember the lessons you learned on this journey, child of Agni.**”

“_**And don’t kick me again.**_”

X~X

Zuko came to with a gasp. He shot up, his Uncle’s warm arms forcing him back down.

“There, there, Zuko.” He said, “Take it easy, don’t strain yourself.”

“Uncle? _What_?” Zuko blinked, confusion setting in. “What happened, _where_-”

“You saved the Moon Spirit, the Avatar and the Princess unleashed an impressive power that drove the rest of Zhao’s forces out. The North is safe.”

Zuko bristled, still trying to get up. “We gotta get out-”

“The North recognizes your work in protecting the spirits, nephew. _You are not in any trouble_.”

Zuko laid back, “And what of my bending?”

“Suffering that unusual fever for so long has burned out your inner fire.” Iroh said. Zuko _flinched_. “Ah, but don’t worry, some rest and it’ll be back to normal in no time.” He helped his nephew up, “Just try and take it easy for a few weeks. That’s what the healer said. Okay, Prince Zuko?”

Zuko frowned. “Fine.” He looked down, thoughtful. “Uncle, back at the oasis, were you really going to kill the Avatar?"

The old man looked away. "The path of atonement is a long and difficult one, nephew. I won't deny that when Zhao made the offer, I _nearly_ became the man I have been trying to get away from for so long." He looked Zuko firmly in the eye. "But when I found out that he was going to _kill _the moon spirit, I set my own feelings aside. There are some things in this world that are bigger than us, Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked down. "Well, Uncle, I’ve been thinking about some things while I was away. And, I don’t think I am meant to capture the Avatar.”

“Really now?”

“No.” Zuko said, gazing at nothing in particular. “I, I think I’m meant to join the Avatar. I think it’s my destiny to help him, to teach him firebending.” He looked up, afraid to see hurt or anger on his uncle’s face. Instead he found the purest expression of pride and sheer joy.

“I’m so glad.” The old man fought back tears. “That you could finally find your way, Prince Zuko.” He buried his nephew in a hug. Still feeling the sting of being separated for so long, Zuko melted into the embrace. He could almost let himself be buried in the old man’s warm pillow of a body for the rest of his life.

But a realization hit Zuko. He peeled away from his uncle. He had something important to do first. He stumbled just a bit at first, but managed to find his feet easily.

His fever was gone, and finally, for the first time in a _long time._

Maybe even since he had first been burned.

He felt like he could see the world clearly. Like his head was _finally_ free of the storms raging within.

He marched outside, seeking out the Avatar.

The boy was standing in front of Appa, happily chatting away with his companions. They turned towards him as he approached, faces neutral.

“Avatar-” No, the boy had a _name_. He wasn’t _just_ the Avatar. “_Aang_.” The boy seemed caught off guard that Zuko knew what his name was. “Please, let me join your group. I believe that it is my destiny to help you restore balance to the world, and teach you firebending. And I would be absolutely honored if you would accept me as your humbled teacher.”

“Zuko…” Aang started. The young prince, tried to ignore the burning in his chest, he already knew- he just knew the boy was going to reject him.

After all, all this time he _had_ been planning to betray him, to kidnap him and take him back to his father in chains. He didn’t deserve the Avatar’s _mercy_, let alone his _friendship_.

But- he _didn’t_ did he?

When it came right down to it, he had _so_ many opportunities to take advantage of the boy. But, he chose to help him, to follow along instead.

Because as much as he wanted to deny it-

He really didn’t _want_ to catch him.

He didn’t really _want_ to drag him back to his father in chains.

He wanted to be _friends_.

As sentimental as Aang’s comment had sounded at the time, he really did think that maybe, they really _could_ have been friends.

Zuko looked up, meeting Aang eye-to-eye.

“You know when you asked me if we could be friends?” Zuko rubbed his head, feeling awkward as usual. “Well, I think that we probably could have.”

Suddenly the Avatar’s group burst into laughter.

Zuko was utterly dumbfounded.

What in the world was so funny?

“You're asking us _now_ if you could be part of our group?” Sokka laughed. He looked to be on the verge of tears from laughter. “Look, Zuko, _buddy_, you were _already_ part of our group.”

“W-what?” Zuko said, blinking dumbly.

“You’ve been one of us for _a while_, now.” Katara managed in between laughs.

Aang rubbed his head, looking aside cheekily. “You _never_ turned down my offer of friendship, so I counted it as acceptance.”

“However, we were figuring out the logistics of adding _Uncle_ to our group.” Sokka said.

“What.”

“Surprise, Zuko!” Iroh said, sweeping the whole group into a hug.

Zuko never regretted a life changing journey so much in his life.

(No, actually, he couldn't be happier.)

(Because finally.)

(_Finally_.)

(He was _home_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Tea Dad join the Gaang 2020.  
So book one comes to a close, I hope you all enjoyed this journey as much as I did. :D To think this all started with a one-shot that was only a little over a thousand words. Just a random idea that I got in the bath and wrote on a whim.
> 
> Fate's a funny thing, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me, I'm having fun. :'D  
I'm giving very serious consideration to making another part to this/making this into a multi-chapter fic. If you also want this to be a multi-chapter fic, don't be afraid to tell me! <3  
Edit- Gonna be a multi-chap now. :DD
> 
> I have a tumblr where I post AU ideas and art- https://carnistcervine.tumblr.com/


End file.
